A Rose with thornes
by diddidoddi787
Summary: Rosalie cheats on Emmett, leaving her family torn, and her relationship and life in jeprody. Rated M for language and sexual content. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Emmett POV**

"Emmett! We have to go!" Rose yelled.

"Wait one second, babe! Go, go, GO! YES!" I stood and cheered as my favorite football team won. They were my favorite team because mainly they had a player with my human last name. I never had a chance to chose a city or states team. We were always moving.I screamed and turned to Rose for a high-five.

"Come on, babe. You know you want to." I grinned. She grinned and tapped my hand. "What was that?"

"Lets go!" She demanded. "We are going to be late."

"Where are we going again?" I asked.

"Carlise is getting a Helper of the Year award, and as his children and people he has saved I think we should be there." She groaned.

"Why, you didnt even want to be 'saved' and you are the one that saved me." I complained kissing her quickly.

"Lets go!" She growled.

"Fine." I huffed and she slapped my ass when I passed. "Oh, like what you see?"

"Go, Emmett." She giggled. We walked into the garage and I jumped in my jeep.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded.

"Getting in the car. Come on!" I said.

"We are not taking your jeep." She snarled.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Its not aporpraite." She said.

"How?" I asked.

"Get in the fucking car, Emmett. Enough complaining." She growled.

"I love you." I said. She got in the passenger seat of her car and watched me get in the drivers side. I closed the door and looked at her. She was staring out the windshield. "I love you." I repeated louder.

"I heard you the first time" She mutterd.

I almost growled. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. I looked into her gorgeous caremal eyes. Her perfect hair and pale skin when perfect together.

I leaned forwards and pulled her face closer to mine with the hand holding her chin. I kissed her and smiled.

"You look beond beautiful." I grined an inch away from her face.

She had a strapless red dress that went down to the floor. I loved her so much. Her hair was in a formal bun and she wore gold jewlary.

I loved her more then could possibly explain.

"I love you." I repeated in a harsher tone.

"I love you." She whisperd back, making me smile.

I pecked her kips once more then drove off the property.

I drove with one hand and held hers with my other. At each light I pulled her hand up and kissed her fingures.

"How did this happen?" She asked.

"What happen?" I asked worried.

"How did a get so lucky to have a man like you?" She smiled. I smiled wider.

"I dont know." I grinned.

"I really love you, Emmett." She said. I leaned over and kissed her jaw line. I moved my hands to her face. She was so perfect. I tulted her head up so I could kiss under her chin.

"Emmett!" She suddenly screamed. I shot up remembering I was driving. Just in time to swerve out of the way of two cars and away from the cliff.

"You could have just killed us." She growled.

"I dont see how." I mumbled.

"The car would have blown up! Explotion. Fire. Burn us to ash." I said.

"I love you to much to risk that." I said

"I dont think so, you just did." She fought.

I growled and pulled into the large hall. The vallet came by to take my keys. I gave him a random bill, but from the look on his face it was an very good tip. I walked around the car to open the door for Rosalie. She smiled and took my hand. People gasped in awe when they saw her.

I looked at the vallet who had his mouth hanging open. "Who said money didnt buy happieness?" I grinned at him.

She held my arm as we walked inside. I saw Jasper and Alice talking to a couple people. We grabbed a glass of champaine and walked over.

"And I was just like... No. No, just no!" One person finished their story laughing with the rest.

"Hi, guys!" Alice cheered seeing us. "This is Alex, Cameron, Alyssa, Tyler and Henry. This is my brother and his wife. Emmett and Rosalie."

"Hey." They welcomed us. I looked over them. Alex and Tyler were drooling looking at Rose, and Cameron and Alyssa were glarring at her. Henry suprised me. He smiled casually. He had gold eyes and pale skin with sandy blonde hair. He was about a foot taller then Rose. But the first thing I notice was that he was a vampire.

"Its nice to meet you all." We smiled at them.

They mostly talked about politics so I casually made the topic sports. So much more intresting that way. We talked a bit about the game today.

"You missed it! You call yourselves men! Boston beat L.A. 92 nothing! It was embarrising." I cheered. I wasnt paying much attention to much else.

I looked down after a few seconds to see my beautiful angle smileing at the ground. I kissed her head and she looked up at me in shock and had a bit of fear on her face. I smiled and kissed her nose then turned back to talk about Hockey.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

It was almost to embarrissing. The resent memory filled my mind.

_"I think Obamas doing a great job with the litigations. But maybe he could be more-" Alex started but was cut off be Emmett._

_"I heard Regan was seen at some football game last weekend. How about that. Do you like sports?" He said._

_"Uh, yeah sure." Alex studderd in shock. _

I couldnt believe Emmett couldnt spend five minutes talkinga about something so... immature! Why couldnt he be an adult for five minutes? The most mature he ever acted was in bed! Now he was talking about the game I just pulled him from.

I looked over at Henry. He was looking at me with a smile. I smile back and he smiled wider. I smiled a bit wider and her grinned huge. Making me laugh. He pointed to me then pulled his black tux. He gave me a tumbs up making me grin as he complemented my dress.

I looked up at Emmett and my face fell at how loud and rude he was being to these other men. I looked back to Henry who then mouthed the word '_beautiful.'_ I grinned and mouthed back '_Thank you.'_ He smiled and nodded. He was as tall as Emmett, with brown hair. He wasnt as muscular from what I could tell but still atractive in a way. He looked about 26 but with the maturity of someone in their 50s. I grinned as he took my hand kissed it. I giggled quietly and looked back to Emmett who wasnt done yet! I looked back and he leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Your a rose by both name and stature." To quiet for anyone else to hear. I grinned and looked down embarressed. I felt something touch my hair and I looked up to see Emmett smiling at me. I was afraid that he had heard. I didnt want him to know what Henry had just said to me. I didnt want him to be mad at me. I felt guilty. I was afraid Emmett might think I was unfaithful. Or I was planning on being. I didnt want him to get mad over something that wouldnt happen. I didnt know if I was leading him on, or if this was innecent. Most guys were threatened by Emmett, human or vampire. But he risked Emmett, which I kind of liked.

Emmett leaned down and kissed my nose. I sighed quietly. He was truely the love of my life. His smile made me want to melt. I hugged around his waist. Pressing my face to his side as he started a new topic. I loved him so much. He wouldnt be mine if he was any different. He casually put his arm around me and held me to him. I watched him talk with a small smile. It was amazing what you could put up with when you loved somebody so much.

"Would you like to go over and watch the ceromonies?" Henry asked me. I looked up at Emmett. He had sucsefully gotten their attention. Thats my man.

"Um Em, sorry to interupt, but Im going to go watch Carlise okay?" I said.

"Oh, yeah, sure babe." He said then kissed me before I left.

"Who do you know here?" Henry asked me.

"My father, Carlise." I answerd.

"Father?" He rasied an eyebrow.

"Oh, right sorry forgot. I consider him my father." I corrected.

"Intersting." He mused.

We walked and took our seats. There was a large stage and the audience was 3/4 full. We sat and talked about our lives for about ten minutes. By ten the room was full and the lights went pitch black. A part of me wonderd where Emmett was. I made sure the seat next to me was open. When the MC came on the stage Henry grabbed my hand. I looked at him, only able to see him because I was a vampire. He smiled.

"You look nervious." He observed with his lips touching the skin around my ear. I shiverd from his touch. I crossed my legs. I love Emmett I told myself.

"Emmetts not here yet." I said.

"Thats fine. At least Im here." He smiled.

I grinned but wished Emmett would come around soon. I could see Bella and Edward. Alice and Jasper and even Esme who was hidden backstage.

He moved his had over my back and played with hair around my neck line. He flutterd his hands over my shoulder. It sent tingles down my spin. I wanted to shoo him away but I didnt. He held my hand when he went back to watching the host. I felt something tighten around my hand and looked over to see Emmett kissing my fingures smiling.

"I love you." He whisperd. I smiled wider and kissed his lips. I rested my head on his shoulder then let go of Henrys hand.

"I love you." I replyed to my amazing husband. I would love him until the end. I would love him until I couldnt remeber what love was. I would love him no matter what happend, I would always love him.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"Well that was fun." Esme cheered when we met up in the parking lot.

"Will we see you at home?" Carlise asked us.

"We are going hunting." Alice said, next to Jasper who was clearly thirsty.

"We want to put Renesme to bed." Bella said next to Edward holding the sleeping child. We had all decided that in public we would call her by her real name. Because nobody got the sick irony that her 'boyfriend' came up with. They would just stare at us wierd.

"We are coming home!" I cheered with pride.

"Ha, very good Emmett." Esme laughed.

"Rosie! Ill call you about this weekend, kay?" I heard some man say. I turned quickly with her. It was Harry or Henry or whatever.

Why did he just call her 'Rosie'? I shrugged it off.

"Okay." She smiled back.

"This weekend?" I asked.

She turned to me with the same look as earlier on her face. I smiled and kissed her nose.

"Yeah, I- We dicided to see each other on Saturday... He said he knew some stores for art and literature I might enjoy." She said with a scetchy voice. I trusted Rose. I was going to let her make her own choice on this. It was just art crap anyways. And she had a cell phone.

"Sounds like fun... Well no. It sounds more like a _you_ thing. But I hope you have fun." I smiled and kissed her. She giggled.

"Emmett I will love you, untill the day I die." She grinned rapping her arms around my neck.

"Ohh, yay!" I grinned back and brought our faces together.

The vallet showed up and Rosalie gasped loudly. I looked over at her shiny red BMW with the giant white scratch along the side. She looked like she was about to cry. I growled.

"What the fuck happened?" I demanded.

"Im sorry. We had a couple teens making 'jokes' Im so sorry." He said. I heard his heart rate increase telling me he was lieing.

"Why the fuck isnt anyone elses car scratched?" I continued.

"You had the nicest?" He continued unittentionally pointing at Rose instead of me.

"So they scratched my wifes car?" I yelled. She stood starring with a look of horror and shock on her face. He copied it in a second.

"Im sorry. I didnt know it was your wifes car..." He mumbled.

"But somehow if you had this wouldnt have happened!" I growled. I was about to ring this fuckers neck for making Rose cry.

"Whats the problem here?" Henry showed up.

"It seems someone vadalized this mans wifes car, and I think hes blaming me." The vallet said.

"Oh, yeah that looks bad. If you want you could take my car for today and I'll fix yours and bring it this weekend." He offerd.

"Thats fine... I can fix cars." She mutterd softly.

"No, no. Allow me! You've been threw so much already." He insised rubbing her arm. I pulled her out of his reach. I wasnt in the mood to watch someone else touch my beautiful angle.

"And it would promise me we are going to meet up again on saturday." He finished glarring at me.

"Ummm. Fine." She mutterd. He smiled and threw his keys at her. I cought them because clearly she wasnt paying attention.

"Vallet, give me those keys." He said then jumped into our car. He winked at Rose the drove off. They brought his hummer next. My jeep was way better. I didnt even plan on keeping this in the same garage as it. Our cars were like our children, since we couldnt have any.

We had two. Roses BMW and my jeep. Rose took care of them and fixed them, and we both cleaned them. I loved her for more then just that though. I played with them and broke a part of them. I panniced and brought them back to Rose to make better. My favorite was the jeep and she said BMW but I knew it was the jeep.

I kissed Rosalies cheek and helped her in the passagers side. Then I walked around to get in. I winked at the frowning, pouting vallet.

"My car, my beautiful, beautiful car." She mumbled.

"Its not half as beautiful as you, gorgeous." I grinned making her smile a bit.

"I love that car." She continued.

"And I love you." I said.

"I love you Emmett. But I worked so hard on that car." She pouted.

"And now you will have eternity to make it better. And you will love your next one even more anyways." I said.

"No, this car is my life." She pouted.

"Insulting, and thats what you said last time." I said.

"Emmett I wont be happy again not knowing if my cars okay!" She complained. I groaned and spead up turning into a dark parking lot, surrounded my trees. She looked at me with cunfution.

"Do you really think you cant wait three days to be happy again?" I challenged.

"I cant!" She screamed.

I leaned over and pushed her face to mine. Not moveing when she sturggled away. I moved my lips over hers to fast for her to complain. Soon she moved her lips with mine and not against them. I cupped her face and pulled her over my lap. She sat with he knees on either side of my thys.

Thats somthing I loved. No matter how many people fought for her. And how many people hit on her, I always won at the end of the day.

She unbuttoned my shirt and I slid my hands up her thys, under her dress. She unzipped my pants and I groaned.

"Now, Emmett, now!" She demanded. I grinned and pushed her onto me. "OH!"

I giggled as she started to scream as if jumping into ice water on a really hot day.

She screamed my name, and I panted hers.

"I love you so much!" She goaned mean I finally slowed down.

I kissed her neck and she gasped.

"You are so beautiful, babe." I mumbled against her skin.

"Ahh!" She screamed with another orgasm.

I grinned and released.

"EMMETT! Emmett! Emm! Oh God, Emmett!" She gasped.

"I love you Rose." I said then kissed along her jaw line.

She hugged me tightly.

"Dont ever let me go, Emmett." She said in my ear. I hugged her back.

"Never." I kissed under her ear.

We sat for a minute then I drove us home. It was about sunrise and the sky was purple. We walked in to find the house almost empty.

"Where is everybody?" Rose asked Esme.

"Alice and Jasper are still out hunting. And Bella and Edward are at home." She answerd.

"Oh." Rose said then walked outside.

"I love her." I said to Esme.

"I know." She smiled. I ran after her and swung her around.

"Remember when we first met and I said you reminded me of an angle?" I asked putting her down.

"Yes." She giggled leaning her head into my shoulder.

"I change my mind. You are an angle. Your my angle and I love you so much!" I cheered.

"I love you too." She giggled kissing my chin.

"I will love you forever!" I sung.

"You too, But whats with the sudden out burst of emotion?" She asked.

"I just thought you should know I love you. So, so, so, so, so, sooo much, baby! Your my life!" I grinned. "And your so beautiful! Look at you! Your hair, your face, your eyes, your nose, your mouth, your neck, your chest, I love your chest! And your legs! Look at you you are the sight of perfection! Perfection looks at you at gets jelious!"

She smiled widly as I kissed every part as I named it.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"And look at your smile! How do you do it? Your freaking gorgeous! And your all mine! Keep smiling baby, your driving me crazy!" I cheered and pinned her to the house kissing her.

I kneeded on her stomach like a cat and she giggled. I cracked the wall of the house.

She raped her arms around my neck pulling me closer.

I pulled up her dress and she groaned.

"Emmett we are outside." She protested.

"No ones home, Carlise is about to go to the hospital, and Esmes about to do whatever women of this generation do durring the day." I said.

"Fine!" She surrenderd.

I opened her legs making her scream. I moved my hips making her scream more. I moved my hands down her arms and kissed her hands.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I was pinned against our house and so happy to do so. Emmett was my life. This made us both happy, and if it made him happy, I would do it too. He kissed my fingures and looked in my eyes, keeping his motion. It felt like I was getting split into two from between my legs.

I clawed my fingures into his head as my body tensed from my orgasm. I screamed his name and my head landed on his shoulder. I kissed the base of his neck as he kept going. I panted trying to keep up. I was happy he never made me stand. I couldnt even feel my legs.

He said my name a few times then exploded inside me. I panted more and he clawed into my sides. We could do this all day for all I cared. I growled in plessure and clawed into his arms.

After what felt like seconds he stopped. I moaned and he grinned and kissed my jaw.

"Do you want to go on another huneymoon?" He asked against my skin. I nodded quickly.

"Where to? Russia, Rome, Paris, Mexico, Alaska, Jamaca..." He started. Each time he named one he kissed my skin.

"You choose." I said. I didnt care, I just wanted him longer.

"Hmmm. Ill suprise you." He said. I grinned and kissed his lips.

"I will always love you." I vowed. He was perfect in every way.

"I will only ever cheat on you if the other woman had bigger tits." He joked. I gasped and slapped his arm jokingly.

He laughed. "I love you more then you could imagine."

I kissed him and he put me down. My legs felt numb. I patted down my dress and held Emmetts hand. We walked inside to watch TV. I quickly changed into dark jeans and a white tank top. I had a black coat that fit me perfectly. I put my hair up high. Emmett watched me get changed with a big smile on his face. I sat on the couch and cuddled into his side as he flipped threw channles. I thought only humans did this but okay. He had his arm around me and I couldnt feel any better.

He switched to some cop show and finally stayed.

I sat and watched. From what I could tell people were getting murderd and burried in the forest.

"Whats this about?" I asked.

"This is a re-run. Its about two brothers rasied in the woods. They take random people into the forest and hunt them. Like we do with animals... But with people." He answerd. I giggled making him grin the dimples I love.

We sat and watched. Emmett would shift or move every time someone or something happened he could have done smarter or better. Thank god he wasnt talking though. I could never follow if he was.

The show paused to let in some adds. There was a comertial with a talking squirrle always got Emmetts attention. He was like a little puppy. It irratated him no one had eatten it yet. He had dicided to dedicate his life to finding it, stuffing it, and proving how smart he was... by out smarting a squirrle. He always payed attention to the forest or house it was in to see if he knew the area. That would seem like a smarter plan if it wasnt animated.

This time though, the squirrle had dicided to talk about it home location. Emmett was leaning forward in his chair, shushing me when I giggled.

"And here at my home in..." It said with high-pitched voice. Then the phone rang.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" He yelled. I grinned and picked it up as the rodent talked on.

"Hello." I said quietly, "One second."

"The flag on the cabin in the background is from Tennisse." I informed him. He jumped up and screamed "YES!" Then he looked franticly between me and the TV.

"Listen you ungratful little _rat!_ I will fucking kill you if you go anywhere near that flag, do you understand that! Ill be right back to deal with you!" He growled pointing to the TV as if it could hear him. He was extremly protective of his home state. Although he hadnt been there since 1935. It made me sad to think of how sad it made him, to think he had abandoned them. His human family I mean. But he always said I was a bigger prize then anything he could get there.

I watched him storm out of the room. I grinned but my face fell when I saw him in the driveway pulling out in his jeep.

"Oh god, Emmett, No!" I cried. This was to much. I wanted to laugh but after he was in the house again. Then I rememberd the phone in my hand. I little bit crushed from me moving. "Hi, Im sorry, theres a bit of an emergancy. Could you please call back in like... 15 minutes?" I said then hung up, not even knowing who had called.

I ran out side and hit the side making him stop.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Going to get that squirrle, coming babe?" He asked.

"No! Thats crazy Emmett!" I protested.

"I dont care Im going to find it!" He assured me.

"No!" I tryed.

"Sorry babe. Your either in or out." Then he laughed at in or out.

"Out, way out!" I said. He shrugged his shoulders then put the jeep in reverse to go. I panniced so popped his tire. He stopped imedeatly. Put it in park quickly and gave me the maddest look I had ever seen. It was like he was mentally blowing me up. He looked like he was about to murder me. He loved this jeep, but I knew he loved me more.

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms and evenly spred my legs as if to say 'What are you going to do about it?'

He glarred at me then opened the door the lean over the top.

"Babe, What the fuck?" He growled.

"I said to stay here. Its an animated rodent, for god sakes!" I fought.

"And I want it!" He yelled slamming his hands on top. It tilted and the jeep crashed over him. I laughed and walked around.

"Ohh, baby!" I giggled when I saw him. He was cruched under, staring in horror at the giant dent on top and the smashed door. Finally he looked at me. It melted my heart in many places. It was the same sad, scared, helpless face you see on a 5 year old, and minus the pain, this was the look he made when I first found him in the forest.

He looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh, baby, we can fix this, okay. We'll make it as good as new, okay?" I promised helping him up.

"Want a hug?" I offerd. He nodded looking down. He walked over and trapped me in his hands. "It will be fine. We will make it better then new."

"Can it have bear sent?" He asked.

"Fine. Ill go find a bear after we are done and Ill dry its blood where air comes in, okay?" I tryed.

"Can you do all the work and I just watch?" He asked.

"Really?" I asked.

"I like watching your ass move." He said slapping my ass. I grinned.

"Fine. Do you want me to bring you squrrles as well?" I asked sarcasticly.

"Sure." He grinned. I rolled my eyes and pointed to the jeep. He picked it up and sat it up strait. I heard the phone ring again.

"Take out the dents and Ill finish it. Then change the tire." I instructed walking into the house. I picted up the phone and looked at the number. _Unknown._ Flashed on the screen.

"Hello?" I answerd. Turning off the TV. I turned to see Emmett starring at his jeep with no idea what to do next. I knocked on the window and he turned to wink at me then walked towards it.

"Hello. Rosalie? Are you okay?" A male voice said on the other side asked with consern.

"Yeah ofcorse I am why do you-... EMMETT WERE YOU BORN YESTARDAY?" I screamed when I turned to see him hitting the jeep with a stick. How would that help anything? Why would he even think of that? I was married to a five year old child. "Yes, Im fine thank you. And you?" I finished.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Uhh yes, Im so sorry, who is this?" I asked.

"Haha. Henry." He laughed.

"Oh, hi Henry how are you?" I asked. Saying his name made Emmett turn and stare at me. I motioned for him to work and he did again, lazily.

"Im good." He answerd.

"Were you the one who called a few minutes ago?" I asked.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you I finished your car if you want to come pick it up, later. I had the day off, so figured, why not." He mused making me laugh, Emmett turned for a second and I flashed my breasts at him with a grin. His eyes widened and he was next to me in a second.

He put his hands on either side of my body and kissed my neck.

"Oh uh, sure." I said with a shaky voice. "What time?"

"First you brake my jeep, then you go and do _that?_ Somebodies going to get it now!" Emmett growled.

He held my stomach and hit my thys with his knee. He slammed it again and again to open my legs, but I was on the phone, so this had to wait.

"Fuck! Open your damb legs." He growled.

"Emm, no! Im on the phone!" I yelled. He spred them in the next hit and I quickly grabbed a pen from around him.

I dicided to just right on the wall.

"Where do you live?" I rushed. He started to tell me, then I felt something hard push between my thys. I looked down and saw Emmetts thumbs pushing harder and harder as he kissed my chest.

I screamed out loud with my arms getting pinned up as a reaction.

"Okay, well Ill be there in a bit, I h-h-hA-AV-v-ve to go n-no-ow!" I said then crushed the phone. After I had Emmett grabbed my legs and picked me up, and threw my on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

We had completly destroyed the family room. The sofas were now shredded fluff. The coffee table had been reduced to bits and peices. Photos cracked and knocked down.

"I love you Emmett." I huffed.

"I love you too, angle." He kissed my neck.

"If I love you for eternity, but dont have enough time with you... what do we do then?" I asked.

"Stretch it out more." He said.

I put on a blue sundress and put my hair in a bun, then walked outside where Emmett stoot shirtless changing the tire on his jeep. I walked up behind him to move my hands around his back. It showed every muscle. He was so hot. I hugged his wasit and he laughed. I kissed over his shoulders and down his back.

"I love you." I sighed.

"Im done." He said turning around. He smiled at me and kissed my nose.

"I have to go pick up my car. Do you want to come?" I asked playing with the rim of his pants.

"I would... But... Theres this game on tonight... and... Id hate to miss it." He said. My face fell.

"Do you want me to fix your car?" I asked.

"Its not a car, its a jeep. And you were already going to do it." He said.

"That was before you pissed me off." I snarled. I turned to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"No, you said you would fix my car." He said.

"You said you would follow me to the end of the world." I said.

"Yeah, but that was clearly an moment of stupidity." He said.

"So was the one where I said I would fix your car." I said getting into the hummer.

I started to drive out and Emmett jumped onto the side to look threw the window.

"Dont be mad at me baby." He pleaded.

"Im not mad." I said.

"Babe, I know when your mad." He said.

"Im not mad." I repeated.

"Look at me. Babe. Babe, look at me." He said but I just looked forwards. "Look at me!" He growled grabbing my chin and making me face him.

"I love you." He said. I just stared into his glorious eyes. "I. Love. You." He spelt out.

I didnt even blink.

"Say you love me." He paniced.

"Say you love me." He growled.

"You love me." I whisperd.

"Tell me that you love me!" He growled louder almost scaring me.

"I dont want to lie to you, Emmett." I said, absalotly not meaning it. I moved the car back leaving him standing. He growled and pulled it to a stop, cracking the door window.

"You dont mean that!" He snarled grabbing my arm so I couldnt turn away. His grip actually hurt. Pain, fear, sadness and madness were painted on his face. It scared me enough.

"No. I love you." I said quietly. His grip loosened and releif filled his face. He leaned forward and cupped my face before kissing me all over.

"Thank you." He said over and over between kisses.

"That hurt Emmett." I said.

"I know, I know, Im so sorry. If you want me to come I will." He vowed.

"No I mean when you were squeezing my arm." I clearified.

"What? Im so sorry I didnt mean to. Im so sorry." He said looking shocked. He kissed over my arm.

"Thats fine." I said. "Im going to go now."

"Do you want me to come?" He asked. Whenever he felt guilty he tryed to do anything he could to make it up to me. He was also terrified I might leave him, but that would never happen no matter what.

"No, Im fine." I said then drove away leaving him on the drive way looking like he was about to cry. I drove away hidding the pain and went to the adress.

It was a 15 minute drive and I wanted to get home to Emmett. I wanted to hug him, and kiss him and tell him everything was going to be alright. I hated fighting with him, because it never ended well.

I pulled into a culdesac and found the number, hopping it was right. I really wanted my car back.

I knocked on the door and waited. When it opened I saw Henry smiling looking over my body.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I smiled back.

"Your car is in the garage, come in." He said. I walked in and the TV was on some art show. We walked threw to the back and into a door. He opened it for me and I saw my beautiful, shiny car, good as new, maybe better! Not a scratch.

"Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you so much!" I squeeled at my perfect car. I jumped and hugged him. The hug lasted for longer then I had intended and by the time I broke away, I almost felt guilty.

"Thank you. Really!" I sung walking over to my car. It looked improved. "Did you do something?"

"I upped the horse power and had the milage increased. I also gave it a new paint job, waxed and re-bent, with new, better tires and a new better windshield that will help you move faster... And I had the grill shined." He informed me.

"Really? Thats to much! You really shouldnt have." I gasped.

"It was nothing. Ive been bored." He said.

"But this is... I dont know how to pay you back for this!" I mumbled in awe.

"Call it a gift, anyways Im sure your husband would have done this sooner or later." He said.

"Oh no!" I laughed. "Emmett knows nothing about cars... at all."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, Im the car person in our family... Well me and Edward." I said.

"Who?" He asked.

"My brother." I said.

"Ohh, intresting." He said. He opened the garage door and stared at his hummer. I looked and rememberd Emmett had cracked it.

"Oh yeah. Im so sorry! Emmett and I got into a bit of a fight. Im so sorry." I said looking down and rubbing my arm at the memory.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Its just that, on the phone you sounded a bit... Scared? And I heard him yell so I was just making sure he didnt..." He trailed off.

"Hurt me? No, he would never do that on perpous." I said.

"Oh good. I didnt want to just stand by if something like that was happening." He said.

"Thank you, but everythings fine." I said.

"Good." He muterd looking back to his car.

"I... Geuss I can fix that up again. Its all good." He mused.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, its just a car." He laughed. There was a sentence I would never hear from Emmett. "Would you like to help?"

"S-su-re." I stutterd making him grin. "Maybe I should call, Emmett first though."

"Doesnt he know your here?" He asked.

"Yes, but I dont want him to think Im mad." I said. He nodded and walked into the house. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number.

"Hello." I heard someone say.

"Umm Hey, Is Emmett there?" I asked.

"Rose! ROSE! Hey! Im so sorry! I didnt mean to be mean! Im so sorry!" He said.

"Its fine, baby, Im fine." I said.

"Really! Oh thats so good to hear! I love you so much you know!" He cheered.

"I love you too." I smiled. "Listen Em."

"I really want to apolagize in person! Please come home I have a suprise!" He said.

"Really? What is it?" I asked.

"Come home and see!" He said.

"I cant right now. Im sorry can it wait?" I asked.

"Umm, I g-geuss. Why?" He asked.

"Im going to help fix his car." I said.

"What, why?" He asked

"You broke it. Im going to fix it." I said.

"Okay. If you want to. Be home soon?" He asked.

"Yes." I answerd. "I have to go though. I love you so much. Bye." I said then hung up.

I walked into the house and saw Henry watching the news.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He smiled at me. He motioned for me to join beside him. I sat wondering why we wernt fixing the car. I wanted my suprise.

"When are we working on the car?" I asked.

"After this." He said.

It was about five minutes then he stood and smiled at me offering his hand. I took it and he led me to his car.

He put it on a jack and laughed when I didnt know how to use it.

"I usually get Emmett to carey the cars." I laughed.

"Its so simple though!" He continued.

He laughed as we both sat under the car looking up at it. He was showing me how to improve my movment with it. And get faster.

"If you move the wrench like this, you will get a tighter seel." He said guiding my hand. "And holding it here will help you go faster."

He laughed when I did it wrong. After we finished that and the windshield we went to the living room to clean up and put things away. I bumped the wall and a couple things fell. I stood on the edge of the chair and tryed to put them back up. Henry walked in laughing. He kicked the bottom of the chair and I screamed as I fell back into his arms.

He held me up hovering over the floor. We both laughed until we were silent. Then suddenly our lips were touching. I didnt know how it happened but I didnt stop it. I slid my hands over his shoulders and rapped them around his neck. He moved his hands over my back. He moved them down to my thys and rubbed them under my dress to my ass making me scream against his lips. He held me closer and leaned over the couch.

He layed over me pulling up my dress. I clawed my hands into his hair until the image of Emmett enterd my mind. Along with the knowlegde this was not him. I pulled back to glare at him. He stood us strait and cupped my face. He kissed me again until I pushed away.

I stormed back to my car and drove away after quickly waving him goodbye. What was Emmett going to think? What was Emmett going to _do? I _almost cryed at the thought of him hating me for this. I felt horrible.

I sped back to what I could smell was an empty house. I parked my car in the garage, and waled inside. I opened the door to see Emmett in a suit with his head in his arms. He sat at a table coverd with rose pettles. It matched the room which was coverd with lace and silk ribbons and curtins and rose pettles.

His head snapped up after I enterd.

"Rose!" He gasped.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

She had left about half an hour ago and I paced around the room. I hated myself. This couldnt be any worse. I couldnt live without her. And then I had hurt her. I hadnt even noticed that! It just happend! I lookd at the phone and door every five seconds, hoping she would at least call.

"Hey, Em, whats up?" I heard Bella asked from behind.

"Rose left. I dont know when she will be back." I paniced.

"Shell be back soon enough." She promised.

"No! You dont understand. We were fighting and she... " I sat back and threw my head in my hands. I would do _anything_ from this second on, to make this better. I couldnt believe it. All I could picture was the sudden emotionless face and the cracking of her voice.

"I made a mistake!" I explained.

"That was nothing. Shes tougher then you think." Edward said.

"I dont care! What if you had done that to Bella?" I demanded making his mouth into a strait line.

"Are you even remembering it right?" He asked.

"Yes! How could I get any of it wrong?" I asked.

"Over reacting?" He guessed.

"NO!" I said. Then Alice and Jasper walked in.

"Whats wrong?" They asked.

"Emmett grabbed Roses arm and he thinks he ripped it off completly." Edward explained wrong.

"No! I cant believe I did that!" I said into my hands.

"Emm, Im sure she had both hands still." Alice said sitting next to me.

I didnt care what they said. They wernt there and if it was them they would have jumped off a cliff already. Then I got an idea. I was going to make it up to her.

"Oh god!" Edward huffed.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Oh... OKAY!" Alice screamed. She jumped up and out of the room in a second.

Jasper and Bella were giving me a confused look that I shook off.

"Edward I need 10 gallons of blood. I want a mix of bear, mountine lion, deer and... O-. Human, but less of it." I said. He rolled his eyes and ran out.

"Should I be here?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. I need you. Clear out this space and Bella bring me six empty wine bottles and wine glasses. Then grab a table and two chairs." I instructed. They looked more confused but went to do it. Then Alice ran back in.

"You will need to look nice." She said pulling off my shirt and replacing it with a white formal button up and a tie. Then she added an dark over coat and did it up.

"Put these on and Ill be back in a minute." She instructed throwing me a pair of pants. I put them on as Bella ran back in.

"Does this work?" She asked putting it down. I nodded then told her to grab a list of candles and music.

"What is this about?" Jasper asked.

"Emmett plans on making up a suprise date night every week, adding more and more, until the end of the month... Guess what the last one is..." She grinned.

"What?" He asked.

"I cant tell you. Emmett would kill me, so dont bring that stuff up, okay!" Alice said.

She srinkles flower pettels around the room and placed the decoratins where she thought was nice. I sat waiting and thinking on the couch. I was truely depressed without her around.

I heard a loud buzzing sound and looked to see my phone ringing. I picked it up not bothering to look at it.

"Hello." I answerd in a bored tone. It wasnt normal for me.

"Umm Hey, Is Emmett there?" The most amazing voice in the world asked.

"Rose! ROSE! Hey! Im so sorry! I didnt mean to be mean! Im so sorry!" I said, loving to talk to her after what felt like forever.

"Its fine, baby, Im fine." She said.

"Really! Oh thats so good to hear! I love you so much you know!" I bursted out leaning forward on the couch. Only wanting to know when she was coming home.

"I love you too."She started. "Listen Em."

"I really want to apolagize in person! Please come home I have a suprise!" I said.

"Really? What is it?" She asked.

"Come home and see!" I pushed.

"I cant right now. Im sorry can it wait?" She asked sounding distracted.

"Umm, I g-geuss. Why?" I mutterd. This was a lot of pressure for waiting..

"Im going to help fix his car." She informed me.

"What, why?" I rushed out. I thought he had already fixed her car. Thats why she left me!

"You broke it. Im going to fix it." She said.

"Okay. If you want to. Be home soon?" I asked.

"Yes." She answerd. "I have to go though. I love you so much. Bye." She said then hung up. I listened to the dial tone then dropped the phone.

I leaned back into the sofa and pushed the _end_ button.

She was mad. Or scared. She didnt want to come home. I wanted to go over there and bring her home. But partly figured I should give her, her space. Edward returned with two large barrles I could smell the blood in. It would be so much easier if we just ate food.

"Set those up." I instructed. They did and finished making this a flowery waistland. I sat at the small table and the others surounded me.

"What?" I asked.

"Where is she?" Alice asked.

"Shes finishing with his car." I said. They all shared a couple looks then turned beack to me.

"We are going to give you some privacy, have fun." Edward said. They all left and I sat and waited. And waited. And waited.

It felt like it had been hours already. I prayed the others wernt coming back yet. That would be embaressing.

"Ahhh!" I growled laying my hands on my arms. Where was she? Why was she so late? She said she was almost done right?

I layed back in my chair. This wasnt right. She should be home. She should be here. Why wasnt she? It felt like someone was slowly ripping my chest away from my body.

"Rose!" I groaned laying my head on my hands again. What had it been? Two hours at least. It was already dark!

I waited a bit longer and moved around like a bored little kid. I heard a loud sound and looked up.

"Rose!" I gasped at the glowing angle in front of me. She was perfect and gorgeous. I stood and jumped over to hugg her. I kissed her neck and up to her chin then mouth.

"I love you, so much, baby! Never leave! Never leave me!" I begged.

"No, never." She agreed rapping her arms around my neck.

"I love you baby!" I said against her.

"I love you so much." She replyed rushed. It was only seconds before I had her clothes off. I moved my hand over her body until she froze.

"Whats that smell?" She asked blankly.

"Dinner." I answerd. I jumped over and swung her around kissing her. "Im so, so sorry."

"Im sorry too." She started then leaned away to look at me.

"No. You didnt do anything!" I promised.

"Em, I-" She tryed but I interupted her with a long, patinate kiss.

"What were you saying?" I asked after letting go.

"What?" She stumbled dazzed.

"I love you." I lead her to her seat and pulled out the chair. She sat down and smiled.

"Whats this about?" She asked.

"I love you. I want to show you that. So Im going to get you a suprise like this until the end of the month. Just to show Im sorry." I smiled.

"Em, you dont have to prov-" She tryed so I pulled out a bottle and put it in a glass. She raised her eyebrow.

"You want to be civilized, so we are. You want to be human, so... We dont eat raw animals." I grinned making her giggle.

The dinner lasted about an hour. We talked about what we did, but she started to hesitate when it came to being at Harvey, or Herry, or whatevers house. Probably didnt want to edmit how much she missed me or something.

"I love you, Em. No matter what happens, I will alwaya love you." She said.

"Whats going to happen?" I asked.

"I dont know! Im not Alice!" I laughed.

I joined and we ended up in the bedroom, within five minutes. I was terring at her clothes and kissing her neck as I moved my hands quickly over her body.

"Emm." She gasped.

"Not now." I growled throwing her on the bed and landing over her.

"I have to tell... You so-omthing." She said.

I gripped her neck and jaw line pushing my face into her skin.

"Wait." I panted. She groaned but listened. Then she squeeled as I enterd her.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I layed in bed, with my head over his shoulder, hugging his waist.

"I love you." I smiled. He grinned largly showing the dimples I loved so much. He smiled at me for a while, then the guilt hit me again.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but then I heard my phone viberate. I picked it up and read the text.

From Henry:

_Hey. We need to talk. Can we meet up again on Friday?_

I stared at the message as Emmett played with my hair. I loved him so much. I didnt even want to see Henry again. I looked up to the face I loved. He smiled then kissed my forhead.

"I love you." He said pulling my back onto his so he could hug me tighter. He kissed my forhead then played with my hair again.

To Henry:

_Fine, what time?_

I typed bitterly. I might as well talk to him before Emmett kills him. The longer I went without telling him, the more guilty I felt. But I didnt want to ruine the moment.

From: Henry:

_Anytime,_

He answerd. I put my phone down and hugged Emmett. "I love you." I sighed.

* * *

_Friday_

I had spent the last two days in bed with Em. He was my rock. Literly. The others had come home and put my flowery suprise back to normal. I smiled as he got up, kissing my chin.

"What are you doing today?" I asked.

"Edward and I dicided to go hunting, this weekend." He said. "Jasper _might_ come." I grinned at him as he put his clothes back on.

"What?" He asked buttoning up his shirt.

"When you talk, you remind me of a five year old." I grinned. He laughed and kissed me again. I Heard my phone buzz as he talked about why I was to blame for that.

From: Henry:

_Hey, are you busy today?_

He asked.

"Baby, are you okay if I go over to Henrys today?" I asked.

"Sure, angle." He said turning again to bent down and kiss me again.

"Your perfect." I smiled rapping my arms around his neck.

"I know." He joked.

"EMMETT!" I heard Jasper yell from downstairs.

"Yeah?" He asked against my lips.

"If Im stuck going hunting while you are... Excited, one more time, I might murder you!" Jasper yelled making me growl quietly.

"Its fine babe. I can take him! Im a big kid now!" He grinned.

"I love you." I grinned.

He walked into the closet and I replyed.

To: Henry:

_No._

From: Henry:

_Can you come over today?_

To: Henry:

_Yeah, sure._

I put my phone in my pocket as Emmett walked back in. He kissed me as he talked but I couldnt follow. We walked downstairs and he kissed me before following Alice, Edward, and Jasper out.

I wonderd around for a few minutes then jumped in my car and rushed to Henrys house.

When I got there he was already at the door.

"Rosalie!" He greeted with a hug that I pushed away.

"What would you like?" I asked nicley with a smile.

"I would like to apolagize. I feel that was my fault and I hope Emmett doesnt mind." He started.

"Emmett, doesnt know." I interupted.

"Oh." He studderd. "You never told him?"

"I tryed." I answerd.

"Intresting... Come in!" He cheered.

I stumbled in not thinking walked into the kitchen.

"So, how have you been, the last couple days?" He asked.

"Okay, and you?" I asked.

"Same. Ive missed you." He said grabbing my hand on the counter. I looked at our hands and tryed to pull away. I couldnt. He stood strait over me and held me closer. "Really Missed you."

"I uhh-" He cut me off slamming his face to mine. I was about to protest when he curled his fingures threw my hair and pulled me closer.

I put my hands on his shoulders and tryed to push away, but part of me didnt want to.

"Are you going to tell Emmett?" He asked against my lips.

"I have to." I gasped.

"You dont _have_ to do anything!" He continued.

"I love him." I pushed.

"Does he love you?" He asked, laying me onto the table.

"More then anything!" I said leaning away from him as well as I could.

"Not enough to stay with you no matter what." He mumbed pulling up my skirt.

"No. No!" I tryed to protest but they were murmers against his lips.

He moved his hand up so he could play with my chest. Emmett would be ripping him to peices.

"Stop!" I screamed but he acted as if he hadnt heard. Maybe he hadnt.

"I can love you right, Mrs. Rose." He said.

"I love Emmett! He is my soul mate! Id die without him!" I protested in a yell.

"He will never love you like I can!" He said.

"Get away from me!" I yelled.

"I will always love you. Never move on." He tryed taking off my shirt.

"Stop!" I cryed.

The next thing I knew he was inside me. He pumped harder and harder. I love you Emmett, I thought.

"I cant do this! Im married to Emmett!" I protested. He held my hair and attached his lips to my neck. I instinctually rapped my legs around his hips and clawed into his shoulders. I glowed in unwanted plessure.

"You can do whatever you want." He disagreed.

"I love him." I contiued.

"Do you? Do you really?" He challenged.

"Ofcourse!" I leaned up growling.

He pushed me back onto my back by my shoulders.

"Get off me if you cant show some respect." I spat.

"So I can if im nice?" He grinned. I rolled my eyes and gave up. I kissed him back, half afraid of what might happen if I try to fight him off. He moved faster then carried me to the couch.

"Are you going to tell Emmett?" He asked as he finished.

"I have to." I said. I wanted to cry thinking of him coming home with his huge smile, like always. He would come and kiss and hug me, tell me im beautiful then carry me to our bedroom. I looked down at the thought. I felt guilty, knowing after I would brake his heart. I stood up. He watched. "But I wont. And this wont _ever_ happen again." I glarred at him and walked outside.

I jumped in my car and tried to hold in the tears that wouldnt come anyway. I pulled away and saw him watching in the window. I drove away and back home as fast as I could.

When I got there, I took one look at my house and felt sudden guilt. I drove away and parked at the edge of a cliff. It was usually used as a parking lot, for campers or hikers. I found it hunting once. It overlooked the town. I looked around and saw many houses I had driven past before. I could acctually see into some off there windows.

I layed my head down onto the weel. I craddled my head into my arms and cried. I was a terrible person. I shouldnt have let that happen! I could have fought him off. I would have been fine! Emmett wouldnt have let me get hurt. I wanted to die. I deserved to die. But I knew he wouldnt let me.

I cried for a few minutes. I think that some bird flew by because I heard something that sounded like wings outside the car. I didnt pay it any attention though. I suddenly heard the passenger door open and smelt the most amazing sent ever. My heart cracked as Emmett slid in and I got pulled into his chest.

He held me there, pulling my legs over. He kissed my head and forhead, making me cry more.

"Shh, shh, baby. Its fine. Im here. Whats wrong?" He asked petting my hair.

I couldnt speak. My eyes burned and my throat was clogged up.

"Alice told me you were here." He explained. "Whats wrong?"

"I-uh, I-uh, I-uh hate myself!" I chocked out. He held me closer. He had a hand on my back and one in my hair, holding me to him.

"No, baby, no. Why would you say that?" He asked. I could hear the growl in his voice that he tried to hide.

"I dont want to l-live anym-more!" I cried making him growl.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"I-I Hate myself!" I cried, not able to say anything else.

He leaned his head onto mind, lifting my chin, so we were forehead to forehead. He looked into my eyes and I cried and panted in pain when I saw his.

"Stop crying, angle. Please, baby, I cant stand your pain." He begged.

"Get away from me Emmett." I chocked out. "Get out."

He had no emotion on his face but leaned away as I looked down. He held my chin though.

"You dont deserve me Emmett. You dont deserve any of this." I mumbled. I looked up at his emotionless face. I leaned back into him and he watched my face, only moving his eyes. "I love you, Emmett. To much to make you live with me. You dont deserve me."

"What are you saying?" He said through his teeth.

"I cant, I-I cant do this to you! I cant! I love you to much. Im not right for you. Im not good enough! You deserve so much more! Im so sorry!" I cried.

"I dont understand. What happend?" He asked.

"You shouldnt love me!" I cried kissing his hands. He was still looking at me in the same way. Not moveing.

"I will always love you. No matter what. Now tell me... What happend?" I snarled through his teeth.

"I cant! I cant te-el-ell you!" She cried. I loved him. I could tell him. He pulled me back to him, through my struggles to get away. "I loved you!" I cried loudly as he pinned me to his chest.

"Loved?" I asked.

"I love you. I always have. Im so sorry. Im so... So, so sorry." I cried.

"Whats wrong?" He growled. He pulled my face to his, and he kissed me a couple times. "Tell me."

I looked up at his pleading face.

"I love you, Emmett." I whisperd. I had to tell him something. But not this. I would take his to the grave. Along with Bella if Edward ratted me out.

"Tell me." He repeated.

"I-I... I che-" I started and he had a curious look on his face. "I CRASHED YOUR JEEP!" I lied.

I looked up at his face. He had no look of emotion on his face and wasnt looking at me.

"Do you hate me?" I squeeked.

He looked back to me in shock and horror. I felt my heart cracking.

"Hate you?" He gasped, Then suddenly burst into laughter. "Baby, I love you more then life itself, and way more then some damn car!" I stared in shock as he kissed all over my face. I had never heard him speak so illy of his jeep. It was always my jeep, or my baby.

"I would never hate you! For any reason! If it came to you and it, I would choose you in a heart beat. It wouldnt even be that long! How could you think otherwise! Try jumping of that cliff at the same time. I would go after you before it, anyday." He didnt make me feel any better. "Its a... Peice of crap when I could think of you instead."

I smiled once out of habit.

"Im not going anywhere. I refuse to leave you. Ever." He said pulling my face to his.

"I love you, Em" I laughed and kissed him back.

I hugged him around his chest and he put his face in my hair. We stayed like that for a minute but I picked up my phone when it buzzed. I saw the name and groaned, holding it so Emmett couldnt see.

"Who is it?" He asked into my hair.

"Edward." I growled.

"Hello?" I answerd. I knew he would be asking about what he had heard from my mind at the house.

"Hello." I heard a voice I wasnt to fermilliar with.

"Who is this?" I asked. Before he could answer Emmett had the phone by his ears.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

He was silent for a second then shrugged and gave it back.

"No one." I put my phone back and my face into his chest.

"Im so sorry." I said. "You have no idea how sorry."

"It was just a car. Ill buy another." He said. I also wonderd how to make him go back out, so I could crush his jeep. "Your one in a trillion."

I hugged him and cried into his shirt again.

"I love you." I said.

My phone buzzed again, but this time was a text... from Edward.

From: Edward: 

_Dont let him talk to me again._

To: Edward:

_Who is this?_

I felt as though I should show Emmett this right now. Tell him what happend and let him go kill Henry. But I was way to affraid.

From: Edward:

_Henry._

From: Edward:

_Dont tell him Im texting you._

To: Edward:

_Hes out hunting._

I was terrified. I didnt want him to be near me. Or Emmett. A part of me wanted to be with him, to just get a grip on what had happend, but I didnt know or care why.

From: Edward:

_Dont lie to me. I can see you both._

To: Edward:

_Where are you? What do you want?_

From: Edward:

_You._

I looked up. Emmett and I would both know if he was near us. I looked out the windshield. Not knowing what to look for. I saw something from the corner of my eye. I looked over and into a far away window of an house. It took a second but then I realized whos house it was, and who was looking at me through the window. Henry.

* * *

_**Henry POV**_

She jumped in her car and pulled away. She looked at me for a second through the window. She drove away quickly and I went back and sat on my sofa. Id been missing her for about 176 years. She my have changed a bit and lost memory of me, but I knew that was my wife. Id always preyed she hadnt died and I knew I was right. Even if it wasnt her, she was close enough.

I picked up a black and white blurry picture of me and Anna. She had dark brown hair I can still picture now. Her eyes had been red, but other wise she looked almost exactly like Rosalie. And I wasnt watching her with some other man. I couldnt take that.

I put my head down for a minute then walked into my new bedroom. Rosalie would be mine. I just had to fill any and all the tiny gaps Emmett left open. If he didnt like art, I had met Da Vinci. If he didnt want to shop with her, I was already in town. If he didnt want to touch her, I would be by her side in a second.

I glanced out the window to see her red car on the top of a cliff. I looked closer to see her head on the steering weel. _My time to shine._ Although I might be why shes sad.

I then saw him fly out of the forest and around her car. He jumped in and after a second had her in his arms. I growled thinking of that being Anna. He kissed her face, but she was to far to see where.

I saw his lips move quickly as he grabbed her hair and back. I didnt she her face, so I couldnt tell if she had answerd.

He kept talking and had no emotion that I could see. He would hold her face or touch her and she would twitch or cringe. She finally screamed something I still couldnt hear and the look on his face scared me. I ran downstairs to find my phone.

Im not stupid. If she tells him, he will come after me. If he comes after me, Ill have to hurt him. If I hurt him, then she will feel to guilty or sad to continue with me.

I found it and dialed her number, running back to the window. I say her pick it up and knew he was asking who it was. I was happy I had changed the name, knowing she wouldnt answer me.

"Hello?" She answerd, sounding and looking a bit anoyed.

"Hello." I said, her face suddenly turned to curiosity.

"Who is this?" She asked. I saw Emmett suddenly grab it and put it to his ear.

"What do you want?" He demanded. I didnt answer, and hung up.

I looked at the phone and went to messages.

To: Rosalie: 

_Dont let him talk to me again._

If he talked to me or knew what I wanted, I wouldnt get it.

From: Rosalie:

_Who is this?_

To: Rosalie:

_Henry._

To: Rosalie:

_Dont tell him Im texting you._

I added.

From: Rosalie:

_Hes out hunting._

I growled at that. Who the hell was she to lie to me? Im her future husband, and she was lieing to me to be with some other guy. But I stayed calm. She was only half aware of what she was to me.

To: Rosalie:

_Dont lie to me. I can see you both._

From: Rosalie:

_Where are you? What do you want?_

To: Rosalie:

_You._

She looked up and around the view. Emmett was watching her from the top of her head, while petting her hair to the side. He moved his fingures over her neck and the side of her jaw. I looked back to her as she spotted me. She looked shocked and a bit scared. He leaned over and kissed her neck. Her lips moved and I could see what they were saying.

_'Emmett, Emmett, stop'_

He turned his head up a bit to cheek level.

_'Why?'_

She turned and looked at him, saying more things, then she looked back and he followed her gaze a second later. I jumped behind a curtin. I saw the other picture of Anna. It hit me then that the only thing those two weman shared was their eyes. But I still wanted her. She was now my challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosalie POV**

He hid, and I knew Emmett didnt see him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I saw... There was a little kid. It reminded me of... What I always wished, or thought... Our child might look like." I said in a small voice.

I hated to put myself through more pain, but this thought was the only one that would work.

"Lets go home, babe." He said. Then my phone beeped again.

From: Edward:

_What does he know? And make him stop touching you!_

To: Edward:

_I love him more then anything else. I want him and only him. Im so sorry, But I dont think we can hang out anymore._

From: Edward:

_We need to talk first. Is he going hunting again?_

I looked back to his house.

Then I rememberd Emms request.

"No, not yet! I cant let you go without blood! Its not right." I said. I needed time to destroy his jeep.

"Babe, its fine, I was just a third weel anyways." He grinned grabbing my thy.

"Baby, I love you. You havnt hunted in about two or three weeks and your eyes are almost black." I pushed him away.

"I want you." He said with one of my favorite looks on his face.

I groaned and jumped onto his lap.

He had my clothes off in less then a second.

"I love you Emm." I said as he put me on him.

He had his face locked on my throat. I turned my head and Henry wasnt in the window anymore.

I heard my phone go and looked at it.

From: Edward:

_What the fuck are you doing?_

To: Edward:

_Making him leave._

I threw the phone onto the floor of the car. I lied so he wouldnt try to black mail me. I was going to listen to what he told me to do. He had almost nothing to lose. For all I know, this was a suicide attempt, and it would work. He has sex with me, then tells Emmett, who hates me and kills him. I wasnt letting that happen.

"Em. Go hunting. Please!" I panted.

"Whatever you want." He said against my skin. He kissed down my chest then threw me up so I was mostly on the dashboard. He spred my legs and I screamed as his mouth explored my lower body.

"EMMETT!" I screamed. I screamed like I was falling off the cliff. Trying, and failing to not claw into my dashboard.

I heard my windows crack. Until finally he stopped. He slid me back down onto his groin.

"To much. Baby. To much." I puffed out barley. My legs were numb and I could barely feel him in me, but I still could.

He held me to him tightly.

"When should I leave?" He asked the base of my neck. He ran his hands up my thys and made his thumbs join his cock. He leaned away grinning.

"No, Emmett, no!" I begged. He pushed his thumbs in me as well and moved them in small quick circles. "No, Emmett, fuck no!" I knew what he was doing. It felt amazing. It felt like my body was being torn in peices the best way ever. He pushed my legs wider and my his thumbs deeper. I didnt stop screaming for a second. He still gring as my back arched and my whole body went numb.

"Stop! Please Em, STOP! OH GOD PLEASE EMMETT!" I continued. He continued ofcourse. I tryed to use my hands to push him away but I got to weak. I knew from experience that if I went near his hands, it would get worse. The plessure more intense. I worked for the strength to push away.

My fist flew back and slammed into his face. His hands moved away and I coverd my mouth.

"Oh my god, baby, Im so sorry." I said shaking my head in shock. He moved his face around.

"No, no, angle. Thats one of the reasons I love you." He smiled.

"I really didnt mean to do that." I gasped. I just hit my husband. "I love you."

"Aww, baby." He grinned kissing me. He rapped his arms around my body and swung me over the seats and layed on top of me. "You can always make it up."

I rolled my eyes and grinned. I sat up and pushed him into the back.

"Okay baby, how do you want it?" I grinned then put him in my mouth.

"You are really special." He grinned. I looked up with only my eyes and winked at him. He grabbed my hair and face. Moving me faster for him. He groaned and panted. I sat up right before he was finished making him growl.

"Times up baby," I grinned.

"Ill pay you." I joined.

"How much?" I smiled. He put his hand in his pocket of the pant he had pulled down to his knees. He pulled out his wallet and threw it to the side. I walked my fingures over him. He pulled out two little boxes. One was a square and one was a rectangle. My mouth hung open, but I felt my grin.

"I think you should keep your mouth like that more often." He joked then opened the square box. There were two large earrings with a dimond incrested RLHMC in them.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty Cullen?" I geussed with a huge smile.

"I geuss that could stand for that," He joked. He opened the other box and it had a silver and white shining dimond chain with dimonds hanging off.

"Emmett!" I squeeled. I hugged him then threw my face back into his lap.

"Oh yeah, totally worth it." He gasped.

When I was done he craddled me in his arms, in the back seat. He held me so he could kiss then side of my head and between kisses, tell me how beautiful he thought I was, and how much he loved me. He would whisper it into my ear. Even to other vampires it would probably be a murmer of voices.

I looked at my phone and saw I got a message.

From: Edward:

_Is he leaving again?_

To: Edward:

_Yes._

From: Edward:

_When?_

To: Edward:

_Soon._

From: Edward:

_Meet me at the cafe next to the_ _banquet hall._

To: Edward:

_Okay._

I chocked out a cry when I sent that. I felt dirty and used, but most of all I hated what I had done to my husband. My hero. My soul. My life. My Emmett. I know he would have preferd it if I had sold him to Satin then danced on him grave. Because at least then I would be happy! I cried again. I would not be happy if that happend. I would kill myself. Trade myself for Emmett. Even knowing he would just kill himself anyways.

He looked at me and what I was doing. He grabbed my phone and loked at it. Fear filled my body. I couldnt see what he was looking at, but I hoped he would catch me. Stop me or drag me out to the forest with him. I knew if I went with Henry, I would end up giving him some sexual favor. I just knew it. Emmett would trust me on my own. The only male vampire to _ever_ do that, and this is what happens.

I watched his face.

"Intresting." He said in a tone Ive never heard before. He handed me back my phone the only texts still on were from _"When" _and on. To him it would just look like I was hanging out with my brother. Then I noticed the wallpaper was different. It was a picture of me and him in Africa. I had a grass skirt and scarf hanging over my breasts. He said he thought those were the best outfits ever. He had somthing coverig the important areas. But his mucsles looked huge.

"Thats a sexy picture. Just look at me!" He joked.

I laughed and kissed his chin. He looked at me and smiled.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you." I grinned.

"I dont want to leave." He said.

"I want... I think... I want you to love me forever." I said.

"I do." He grinned.

"Make love to me forever." I said. He had a strait face as he kissed me again. I wanted nothing more then him. He growled. "Your thirsty."

He looked up.

"Go. Hunt." I said.

"Im sorry. I want you so bad. More then anything." He said leaning in again.

"Go!" I yelled. He kissed me, pulled up his pants and ran out the door.

I watched him and he laughed.

I put my clothes back on and sat in the car. I had two disitions to make. Run after Emmett and have him hold me, and promise Im safe with him, and he will always love me. Then tell him and he goes and rips Henry to peices. Probably hating me, forever and never trusting me agian. He might not safe it outloud, but he will be thinking it.

The other option is to go to Henry. Lie to Emmett and fuck some other guy, because im 'afraid'. But he would never find out. Id be taking it to the grave. I would die with the pain and regrette I deserved. He would die happy. I would go, and find a way to end it, so nothing ever happend. I would lie to not sleep with him.

I made up my mind. I drove to the cafe in twenty five minutes. I walked in and saw him.

"Hey!" He greeted me.

"Hey." I mumbled. But when I looked at him I smiled.

"Listen about today... Im so sorry. I dont know what came over me. I should have stopped when you first said to... Its just that... I wanted so bad, to believe you were my wife. I just miss her so much." He said looking down.

"You have a wife?" I asked.

"I did, She died many years ago. House fire. She was trying to save a blanket of her baby." He explained.

"Baby?" I asked.

"When she was human, right before she died, she had a daughter. I was the doctor at the time. I had tried to be a good person, and only eat animals. I was rebeling from my makers. She died... giving birth. I changed her so she could live." He said.

"Oh god!" I gasped. That reminded me of Esme. I reached over and grabbed his hand. He still didnt look up.

"When she was changed, she thought she could still see her child. She was stronger so I couldnt hold her back. She... drank the baby. Hating herself for it. She never blamed me though. She said she knew I tryed to stop her. She kept the blanket she was held in. It was the only memory." He said.

"Im so sorry. I love you so much," I held his hand tighter and his head snapped up. "I mean. Thats so sad. It s-sounds like she loves you so much."

"Right, so what about you? How did you meet Emmett?" He asked.

"He was being mauled by a bear... Didnt I already tell you this?" I asked.

"Well, if you did I must have forgot." He laughed and I joined.

"Well, anyways. I was hunting and I found him uder a bear, that was trying to kill him." I smiled remembering the first time I had ever seen him. The pain on his face was coverd with all my memories of him smiling and laughing.

"So you took some random, stranger _his size_ home?" He laughed. "Im glad it worked out."

I laughed to. Thats what almost everyone said. But I only knew him as my amzing soul mate. The smiling, laughing, joking man who loved me and his family more then life. I could barely picture him killing Henry. Or even growling in anger. I had never seen that. And if I had I ignored it, knowing I couldnt get hurt by him or anything when he was around. I felt guilty again.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Im just... Distrcted." I answerd.

"By what?" He asked.

"I dont know." I mused.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

He took my hand and we walked around a park in Seattle.

"Whens the last time you did this?" He asked.

"Go out for a walk... Id have to say... The 50s? That cant be right... It is." I mused in shock. Emmett used to trail me around town smiling at all the girls who wanted him and holding my hand higher to show he was taken. Forever. He would kiss my cheek when guys looked at me, and my lips when they winked or flirted. What had happed?

"Thats a long time." He mused.

"Yes. It is." I mutterd. It made me wonder what had gone wrong. Why didnt he want to do that anymore? Had he gotten bored? Was it just some honeymoon fazz? Or did he figure I was to borring to brag about now. But now I felt sad. And alone. What had we become? We had that story book love story life, and now we act like a married old couple just surviving with another person. I felt like I forgot how to love him.

"Why did it stop?" He asked.

"I dont know." I mused.

"Did you want it to?" He asked.

"NO!" I fell onto a bench and cried into my hands. "Why am I not enought?" I cried outloud by mistake.

Henry sat next to me and patted my back.

"Im sure your the perfect amount for him." He said.

"Am I not smart enough, am I not pretty enough, am I not funny enough? Do I need to be sexier? More talented? Better in bed?" I cried.

"No, no! Your extremly smart and gorgeous, and funny as hell. Your sexier then anything, your a vampire, you have talent or dont, and I cant tell you the last one properly because we were on a table... And then couch." He said.

"We used to do everything together and now its like... nothing!" I cried.

"Dont cry..." He pet my hair. Without thinking my head flew up and I attached my mouth to his.

"What are you... Are you sure tou want to do this?" He asked. I nodded and moved my hands under his shirt. "Wanna go to my place? Or theirs a hotle down the road..."

"Hotle." I breathed. We were there in a second checking in as Mr. and Mrs. Hilercon. The second we were in the elevator I was up against him. Forgetting my marriage completly.

He turned me and pinned me to a wall. He kissed my neck as I pushed my last bit of guilt away. I rapped one leg around his waist and he rubbed his hand up my thy. I lifted my other as the elevator beeped and the door opened.

He carried me to the room and slamed to door open, then shut it. He threw me on the bed and crawled over me. I pulled off my shirt and pants. I pulled off his shirt and flipped him over so I could lay on top. I kissed down his shirtless chest to the rim of his pants which had a large balge in them. I pulled the bottons off and pulled him out.

"Oh, god, yes!" He groaned.

I put him in my mouth and brought my blood sucking powers to the table. He moaned and groaned the whole time. He exploded in my mouth and I moved my tounge back up to kiss his neck.

"Oh god." He moaned rolling over me. He started patting my hips and I raised my eyebrow. "Panties?"

"Not wearring any." I smiled and he looked down. I felt him get bigger and he moved into me.

"Sexy." He smiled. He moved his hips and I panted and moaned.

"Harder, harder, hard-o-o g-od!" I screamed. He moved faster then I could have thought. I couldnt stop screaming. He clawed into my hair and on my body.

We went for about a hour.

"Nope. Your not bad in bed." He gaged out. I layed beside him and he kissed my hand. "Your gorgeous, inside and out."

I smiled and he ran his hands over my body. I kissed his cheek. "I love you." I sighed against him. He squeezed my shoulder and hip. Then I rememberd Emmett. The love of my life. My soul mate. I was naked in bad with another man, saying I loved him. I should go to hell right now.

"Theres this dinner behing hosted by some old friend. Its tomorrow night if you would want to come." He said.

"Do you want me to be your date?" I grinned. Why was I still doing this?

"Yes, I think I am." He grinned.

"Id love to." I smiled kissing his cheek. He rolled over and laughed. "What?"

"Its tomorrow." I looked at the clock and it said midnight.

"I would have to shop." I smiled.

"Ill pay." He grinned. He rolled over and kissed me on the chin.

"Okay." I smiled and jumped back on him.

* * *

We fucked each other until noon, partly because it was a sunny morning, and then went shopping. We looked through many stores. Buying clothes I didnt even need for tonight. I dressed him up and laughed at each others jokes. We had an amazing day and at 4pm we went back to the hotle.

"Where is this place?" I asked.

"Vancover. Its at 6:30pm." He clearified.

I wore a red strapless dress and red high heels.

"Emmett would have loved this..." I mused as if he had died.

"I agree. Its super sexy." Henry said rapping his arms around my waist and kissing the base of my neck. I looked in the mirror. The dress went to my knees. I had the neckless Emmett had given me around my neck. I stared at it. Was it right to bring that beautiful gift of his with me while I was with another man? I looked at my blonde hair in a bun. I smiled at Henry in his plain black and white tux. I smiled, turning to kiss him.

"One more thing... Mrs. Hilercon." He said taking off my old wedding ring and adding a new one. It had a gold band with a circle of small dimonds with a large ruby in the middle. I looked up at him in shock. He put the other on the dresser and smiled at me.

"No... No I-I cant. Give me back my ring, I just cant." I almost cried.

"Its just for tonight. Youll get it again." He swore. I nodded and followed him out, taking one last look at my ring. Something in me screamed to grab it. But I didnt.

We drove across the boreder and were at some large house in a couple hours. It wasnt as open as ours, but still big.

"So how did you two love-birds meet?" Someone asked.

"Yeah, a gal that gorgeous has to have a story." Another added. I grinned and giggled.

"We were camping and ran into each other." He said plainly.

"So you were her only option at the time? That explains it!" Another laughed. We were at the table, 'eatting dinner with the others. This was actually a lot of fun.

After dinner we went outside on the deck. I looked up at the billion stars. I grinned rembering that the 1930s. I missed it. I wanted it back. The time I had, had. Even meeting Royce had led me to Emmett.

I felt my phone beep, and rememberd I had put it in my bra.

"Hello-'' I strated.

"Where are you?" Emmett demanded, sounding mad.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I couldnt consantrate to hunting at all. All I could picture was Roses sad, pained face. Did she really think I would hate her for crashing my car? And anyways how does a vampire crash a car?

Jasper ended up bringing me my food. I couldnt stand it.

"Can we go yet?" I whinned.

"In the morning." Alice groaned.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"4:57am." Jasper answerd.

"Its morning!" I tryed. I wonderd what Rose was doning right now. I usually wonderd what she did when I was gone.

"We will leave at 7 okay?" Alice tried. I unhappily agreed.

I checked my phone every few minutes until it was finally 7.

I ran back to the house as quickly as I could. I was there before Jasper or Alice. But they were short behind.

I ran through the house, as a symbol to Rose I wanted to see her before my damaged car. The image of it was killing me, but she would see which I preferd. I looked through the house, from top to bottom, ending in the garage. I saw my baby, looking as parfect and strong and beautiful as ever. My heart flutterd away from the fear of it. My baby was amazing. But where was my wife? Had she left, scared I would get mad. I would kill myself if that had happend. Anyway, didnt she fix it.

I ran to the kitchen.

"Have you seen Rose?" I asked.

"Not since she left, I thought she was with you." He answerd.

"Where did you two go again, yestarday?" I asked.

"What? I havent seen her in about three days. And I told you about her thoughts." He said. And her sexual erges were why I loved her.

"But You and her met up yestarday, didnt you?" I asked.

"No. Why would you think that?" He asked, as I was getting conserned.

"You two talked on the phone?" I said.

"No I didnt." He tried.

"Emmett! No one, but you has seenor heard from Rose all weekend!" Bella yelled.

I caught on and ran out the door. I ran to were I had seen her car last. It wasnt there as I had hoped. I looked over the town for her. I went to all the stores and malls in town. I tried to call her, but her phone was off. I sat on the curb looking down. A few people gave me money and I didnt understand why. I looked in the mirror of a store window. I forgot to change. I looked homeless. I walked into some random store and bought a thousand bucks worth of clothes. I put a blue striped T-Shirt on and blue jeans.

I looked at my phone. It was five O'clock. I wasnt finding her in this town. I ran to Seattle. It took twenty minutes. I looked through many stores. I walked into many buildings asking if they had seen her, but the more scared I got, the stranger the discription. It started with. 5'8, long blone hair, pale, gold eyes, same old, same old. Then it soon turned into, Have you seen my angle?

I wonderd until I caught her sent I ran to it. It lead to some park. I walked around until it led to the road. And she wasnt alone. I growled at the thought. Shes fine, shes tough, I promied myself.

It led to some cafe were I saw her car. I was in it in a second. She wasnt in the cafe so I drove to the park, and parked on the side of the road. I tryed to call her, but it said long distance. I growled and ran into an hotle with her sent. No one saw as I scalled the side and landed in a small room with clothes scaterd around it. It smelt like her. And the other. I knew the sent. It was... Nathan. No, I dont know a Nathan, or do I... No. Harry? No... Henry! Thats it.

Is that how she fixed my car so fast? Probably. I looked around then went bback to the car. I dialed her nuber again. It rang then my heart flew a mile high hearing her.

"Hello-'' She strated.

"Where are you?" I bluted out. I couldnt stand this. But at least I had her.

It was silent. Was she mad?

"Rose!" I growled.

"I-I-I-uhhhh." I heard her panic.

"Baby, its me, whats wrong?" I asked. "Where are you?"

I heard something in the background, but didnt care.

"One minute." She called back. "Em- Im-uhh- uh-uh Im-uh SHOPPING! Yes im shopping."

"That explains all the clothes." I grinned.

"What clothes?" She asked.

"The ones at your hotle." I said, She squeeled.

"You were at my hotle?" She whisperd.

"Yeah, oh and good job! On my jeep I mean. You and Henry really must have worked hard." I complemented.

"Oh yeah. Have you been back to the house?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Where are you baby, Ill come pick you up."

"NO!" She screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"I mean, dont waist gas. I can run." She studderd.

"Dont be silly. Im coming, where are you?" I asked again.

"Im-uh M-me-e br-ec up wit ooh. No-o sigal. Bye-be." She acted as if there was static.

"No! Rose!" I called but she hung up. I sighed and jumped into the car.

I drove halfway home before I rememberd her car was attached to her phone. I called her again but she had her phone off. I turned on her JPS and it conected to her phone. I saw where she was. And was on my way to Vancover in a matter of minutes.

I stopped outside a large house. I figured I had the wrong house. I walked up and nocked. A waiter opened the door.

"My I help you?" He asked.

"Yes. Is Rosalie here? Rosalie Hale?" I asked.

"I do believe we have a Rosalie H. Sir, who may I say is asking?" He asked.

"Her husband?" I tryed.

"Her husband is with her." He clearified. I figured I had the wrong Rosalie, but then I caught her sent. She was probably trying to fit into some crowed.

"Im her husbands assistant." I answerd. I smiled and he looked over my body. Thank god I had gotten fancier clothes.

He motioned for me to follow. I heard loud laughter and music.

"Sir, you assistant is here." He said.

"Assistant?" They all laughed, I turned the corner and saw many couples, but only one woman a cared about. She was hugging Henrys waist wearing a sexy, tight, strapless red dress. She was laughing with them and was the first to see me. She stopped laughing and stood strait. She looked shocked. I was smiling at my gorgeous wife. Then my head turned to the next to notice me. Henry. He handhis hand on my wifes ass. I growled and took a few steps. He was about to lose that hand.

"Ill go talk to your assistant." She anounced, walking me outside. I looked out on the lake water.

"Why was that mans hand on your ass?" I demanded when she closed the door and walked beside me. I looked down at her sad face. I didnt feel as angery, just anoyed.

"Are you mad?" She ignored my question.

"Pretty pissed, yes." I said. "Is _that_ why you didnt want me to come?" I asked.

"I was scared you would hate me." She looked down.

"Ill never hate you. Him im not to happy about." I growled at the memory. "Lets go home, baby"

"Why?" She asked.

"I want to touch you... And im sure you dont want to look like a cheating whore."I joked

She laughed weakly and took my arm. She anounced leaving for work.

We jumped in the car and drove for a bit in silence.

"Why did that man have his hand on your ass?" I repeated.

"I was pretending he was my husband." She said looking down.

"Why?" I asked.

"I dont know." She tried.

"YOU DONT KNOW!" I yelled. She cringed back into her seat. "How do you not know? You didnt seem in a hurry to move it!" I accused.

"Im sor-ry." She cryed.

"Why wouldnt you tell me where you were?" I asked.

"I-Ummmm." She thought.

"Umm is no an answer!" I growled loudly.

"Im sorry." She cried.

"Baby, Im sorry. I shouldnt be mad at you. I just hate not having you around." I said after a moment of silence fill with her sobbing quietly.

"Im sorry." She repeated.

She hugged her legs and pressed her face into them. I pulled into a park near the boarder.

"I love you, Em. Not him." She said.

"I know. You were just playing pretend, right?" I said.

She looked up saying nothing and nodded.

I leaned over and kissed her shoulder. She cringed under my touch.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. She shook her. I moved my hand down her arm. She she watched my my fingures. I put them between her fingures and held her hand. I looked at her other hand and frowned. I grabbed it and moved my fingures over hers, and to the fingure holding some ring I had never seen before. I examined it, and Rose went stiff.

I looked up at her face to see it coverd in panic. I looked at it again.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"Shopping... I didnt want to get it sized so I put it on the figure it fit." She said, I pulled it off as she spoke then put it onto other fingures, where it also fit. I looked back to her face with an eyebrow rasied.

She cried and threw her arms around my neck.

"I missed you too much. Why didnt you come home? Thats where I wanted you." She cried. I hugged her to my body.

"Im sorry, I didnt know." I said. She cried louder. I pet her hair and back.

"I love you." She said through sobs.

"Come on." I instructed pulling her from the car. I dragged her down to a path, and slowed our steps.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Nowhere." I answerd. She looked up and I smiled at her. I held her hand as we walked. It calmed her down quickly. "Remember when we used to do this all the time?"

"Yes. Why did that stop?" She asked.

"Beacause..." I tried to remember my reasons. "I got tired of it. I hated how men would stare at you, and I lost intrest in bregging because I was to busy scaring them away. I could hear their heart beat around you. Your mine. Every part of you and Im not sharing anything you offer. Your skin, you voice, your face. I dont want them or anyone to think of you in anyway other then another girl. That happens to be more beautiful then any star in the sky."

She rapped her arms around my neck.

"You could have told me. One day you just dicided you didnt want to go out with me. Do you know how that felt?" She asked. I didnt want to hear the rest but I shook my head. "I didnt know what I had done. I didnt think you loved me or found me atractive. You just got bored of me."

I growled at her words. "That will never happen."

"Really?" She asked.

I grinned and kissed her. I layed her in the grass and had her clothes off in a second.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosalie POV**

I layed in the grass next to Emmett. I smiled in happiness, but also gut wrenching guilt. I had sex with Henry thinking Emmett didnt care, when ofcorse he did, Im an idiot.

"I never want to see you sad okay?" He said to me. "It kills me each time and I cant help. Never be sad, or scared. Ill be here okay? You dont have to wait until you want to die, before you say something."

I looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "Okay."

We drove home smiling. It was already Monday. About 3am.

I held his hand the whole way home.

When we got home, Esme called us to the kitchen.

"Rosalie, where were you?" She asked in a hug.

"Shopping." I answerd.

"Without me?" Alice asked insulted. I grinned at her.

Emmett started talking to Jasper and Bella about how hunting was. Jasper was laughing at Emmett, I growled everytime it might insult him. He would stop for a bit. I looked at phone and I had a text from Henry, whos name I had changed back in my phone.

From: Henry:

_Hey, get home okay?_

To: Henry:

_Yes, you?_

From: Henry:

_Im at the hotle still._

To: Henry:

_Oh, I left my ring in there! Can you return it?_

From: Henry:

_Sure, just another reason to see you. ;p_

I giggled out of habit.

"Hey, its not that funny!" Jasper yelled at me.

"Clearly it was!" Emmett grinned.

To: Henry:

_Kay. :)_

From: Henry:

_What did you tell him?_

I thought about that night in the hotle and the whole day. I hadnt lied. I had been shopping. I just never said who with. I smiled at my phone remembering it all. My head snapped up remembering that I was sharing this all with someone else.

I looked at Edward who was starring at me with a shocked look of horror and disgust. I looked over at Bella and put the image of Renesme in my mind. _Ill die if he ever finds out. I havnt gone down alone yet._ I glarred at him. He straitened up but still looked mad. I pictured Royce and his friends in my mind. But started to replace them with Nessie and Bella. He growled and nodded, showing he understood.

I looked back to Emmett, who was still fighting with Jasper. I love him with all my heart. They were now fighting about who would win the basketball game.

To: Henry:

_I said I went shopping._

From: Henry:

_Wanna come over?_

To: Henry:

_The second I can okay? _

From: Henry:

_Fine._

I followed them into the living room and tried to think of an excuse. I couldnt go shopping without Alice. Icouldnt go to work, I had no job. That gave me an idea.

To: Henry:

_Ill be there soon, okay._

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I have a job interview. I saw an offer at a fashion store and think it might make me feel more... human." I told the side of Emmetts head. Oh right, sports were on, he couldnt hear me. I knew someone would though.

I ran to the car and drove quickly down the street. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey, where did you go?" I heard Emmett say.

"Ask someone there." I said.

"Okay, one sec." He said.

"Oh, have fun." I could hear his grin. Probably holding in the laughter over something.

"Hows the game?" I asked wondering how he noticed I was gone.

"Comertial." He said, "So is Edward driving you to this interview?"

"No, why?" I asked.

"He left around the same time as you." He said.

"Hes not with m-" I started then Edward jumped in the passenger seat. "Hes here now."

"Oh, games on talk later, bye." He hung up.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He growled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

I pulled into Henrys house and ran inside. He greeted me with a kiss. I got pulled away and saw Edward standing between up. He punched Henry in the face and I screamed.

"Stop it!" I yelled pulling his arm back before he could do it again. He looked at me in confustion then hatred.

"How could you!" He yelled. "How could you do this to him! Do you know how much he loves you? Do you care? How could you do this?"

Henry pulled my arm so I stood beside him. Edward grabbed my other arm.

"Edawrd stop! I want to do this, its my choice! Stay out of it!" I growled.

"Do you have any idea of what Emmett will do? To him or even _you?_ Youve seen him mad! Imagine it pointed at you!" I honestly couldnt picture it.

"He will never know." I defended.

"The hell he wont!" He growled.

"Are you going to tell him? Really?" I challenged.

"Hes my brother!" He growled.

"Im your sister!" I yelled.

"Then dont call me in three weeks when you feel like used up trash, because thats all you are being!" He growled. "Do you even care about Emmett?"

"Ofcourse! What kind of a stupid question is that?" I spat.

"You sure as hell dont show it well! He will adventualy find out! He will go on a killing spree and never let you out of his sight again! That is if he doesnt end up putting a hole in your head, he has no control when hes mad at somthing he doesnt care about! If he wee still human he would drink himself into acoma, but he cant and hes to good to leave. You will spend eternity on a leash. Not that, he should do that! He should leave you in a ditch alone, where you belong! Ill kill you!" He growled to Henry.

"And Ill kill Bella! Dont touch him and dont tell Emmett! Just stay out of it!" I snarled.

"Rosalie!" He growled.

"Shut up! Even you wouldnt know unless you could read my mind. So Emmett wont know! And if he does, it will be me who tells him!" I growled back.

"Rosalie go home!" He demanded.

"You!" I yelled. "I have a right to be here! You dont!"

"You disgust me Rosalie Hale! Im happy you never took our name, and I fucking feel sorry for Jasper for having to share it with you!" He spat then walked out. I felt like shit. Everything he said was true. He wouldnt let me five feet away from him. He wouldnt look at me durring sex for at least a year. Maybe more. He would crack my skin, trying to be closer to me. He wouldnt look me in the eye without hating life, for at least five years. He would kill everything and anything he saw. Kill any human he saw, until he was content. He would drag me behind as he did it, like King Kong.

He wouldnt find out. This would be the last time. I wasnt going to keep this up, anymore. I was done.

"I love him. To much to do this." I whisperd.

"Ignore him. Hes being mellodromatic." Henry said. I looked up at him.

The next thing I knew we were in his bed.

I drove home quickly after, changed so I look more buisness women-like.

I opened the door and Alice greeted me, having a vision.

"Rose... Are you... Did you... Where were you?" She whisperd.

"Job interview." I said.

"Naked?" She studderd.

"Uhh." I tried.

"Who were you with?" She asked.

I grabbed her hand and ran her into the forest so I knew Emmett couldnt hear.

"Rose, you cant do that!" She complained.

"Dont tell him! Please!" I begged.

"Why shouldnt I?" She asked.

"Please! Im going to stop!" I tried.

"How could you do this to him!" She yelled.

"Alice, please!" I begged.

"Fine! You can tell him on your own time!" She screamed.

"Thank you, Alice, Thank you, thank you!" I cheered.

"What would you do, if this was Emmett?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"If it was Emmett, who cheated on you? What would you do or say?" She asked. I had never thought of that. It hurt my heart to think about. "Imagine, there is some pretty breunette or red head, make your pick. She was one day walking around and Emmett said, 'wow I want her more then Rosalie' and they ran around to parties and shopping and spent the nights in a hotle while you are all by yourself, completly ignored. Thinking your both completly in love."

"Im going to stop. He will never know." In truth I would kill them both. I would destroy that whore then Emmett, Put him back together and do it again.

We ran back home.

"Rosie!" Em greeted me with a huge smile. He hugged me and kissed my head.

"I love you, Em." I reminded him. He smiled wider and walked me inside.

"Did you get it?" He asked.

"What?" I asked. He raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, yes. I did." I said.

"I knew you would." He cheered hugging me.

"What are your new hours?" Edward asked.

"I come in whenever they need me to." I answerd.

"No actual schedual?" Jasper rasied his eyebrow. He probably figured it out from my guilt.

"Nope, cowboy. I come when Im called." I smiled.

"Like a booty call?" Edward grinned and Jasper laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Im just happy, your happy!" Emmett smiled hugging me. "And I have a suprise for you tonight."

"What is it?" I grinned.

"Go get dressed." He said.

"Into what?" I smiled.

"Alice!" He called. She grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs.

She put me in a tight white dress with thick straps. It went down above my knees. She sat me down and put on the jewlary Emmett bought. It was all so gorgeous. She put white high heels on me and curled my hair.

"Up or down?" She asked.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Up." She took my hair and looped it into a high ponytail. I looked amazing. We walked downstairs and the house was empty. Everyone but Emmett had left. He was in a black suit and was smiling. He offerd his arm, and I took it. He took me to the jeep and opened my door for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Suprise." He sung.

I smiled in happiness the whole way.

We ended up on a dock. He led me up onto a large boat.

"Suprise!" I heard a large group of people cheer on the sky deck. I laughed as I looked around all the people laughing about my suprise.

They were all dressed formally, or semi-formal.

"A boat party?" I grinned at Emmett.

"A boat _suprise_ party." He corrected. I laughed and joined a group of people talking.

"Hey, Rose!" Kate cheered.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"You are so lucky to have a man who does all of this for you!" She smiled.

"Haha, Emmett thought he was in trouble when he started." I laughed and they joined. There was a mix of humans and vampires. And the ocational dog. Who made this guest list?

"You look amazing Rose!" Haden complemented.

"Thank you. I thought you were in Antarctica for at least ten more years." I said.

"When Alice called I couldnt refuse." He smiled.

We talked about weather and how our lives had been going, when a human joined it was work and married life.

"Rosalie, you must be cold, go downstairs and get a coat!" Esme grinned, probably being pressured by other mothers.

It was just about dark and we were far enough out that, the houses on land looked like candles. And that was for us vampires. The sunset was orange and purple. Most people were getting ready to eat, which we were going to do under the stars.

I took one last look of everything. People smiling and laughing all over, loud music. I saw Emmett talking to... Jessica and Lauran. Whores. They were flirting, touching his arms, sticking their asses out. I thought Emmett wouldnt cheat on me, expecally with humans, but who knows anymore. I wanted to push them both off the side of the boat. But I could see he had a fake smile. He was clearly bored of them.

I walked downstairs on the boat, which was almost a yaut. I looked through a couple doors. I found a small bedroom, a bathroom, the kitchen, which had workers in it, then down another hall I found the master bedroom. From what I could tell there was three levels, and six bedroom, two game rooms, and four bed rooms. Most likely a dinning room, and living room.

I walked into the masterbed room, where I knew Alice had the extra clothes. I looked around. A large white bed sat in the middle of the back wall. There was a small fireplace and seating area, and a huge TV. Two more open doors led to the bathroom and closet. I walked to the doorway of the closet. I took a few steps in to see what would match my outfit.

I heard the bedroom door slam shut and turned to see Henry in the doorway of the closet, where I had been standing. He wore a suit and smile.

"Henry!" I whisperd.

He walked over and kissed me. I tried to push away, only braking my face from his, he still held my body.

"Emmetts upstairs!" I whisperd.

"You look beautiful. A white rose." He smiled. I cupped his face and kissed him.

"Stop. Not now, please." I mumbled against his lips. The music upstairs made us impossible to hear. We couldnt barely hear each other yell.

"I want you now." He said.

"Why? Emmetts right upstairs. If he sees us..." I trailed off.

"I love you. Rosalie. I hate that you dont know that." He said suddenly.

"No. Please no." I cried into his shoulder. This had gone way farther then I had hopped.

He pulled my dress up and I kissed his neck. "Be quiet about it!" I growled. I didnt want to get caught, he would kill everything on this boat.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

The look of suprise on Roses face was pricless. I had to laugh. She would be blushing if she could. We walked around for a minute then separated. She went to talk to Kate, Haden, Jarrid, Marcus and it looked like Tyler was about to join.

I walked over to Jasper and Tanya.

"Hey." I grinned.

"Hey!" They both gasped in shock.

"Whatcha talking 'bout?" I asked.

"Nothing!" I could tell they were hiding something. They calmed down their faces after a second.

"Emmett, this was so sweet of you! Rosalies a very lucky girl. How it going between you two anyways?" Tanya asked.

"Great, better then ever." I smiled.

"Thats amazing to hear. If you ever need to talk, Im here for you, okay?" She smiled nicly rubbing my arm.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"Nothing." They grinned. I rolled my eyes and walked to a large group of people. They were all adults. Although Im only six years younger, Esme still treated me like I was eight. She always said you can see 13 year olds who are very mature and 7 years olds who are not. And they are 6 years apart too. Me and Jasper were usually her examples.

She smiled as I stood next to her.

"Mommy, Im bored" I grinned. She rolled her eyes and laughed with the others.

"Emmett, this was very nice of you. Im sure Rosalie is so happy." One woman said.

"And shes so gorgeous!" Another woman continued. "Isnt she Paul?" She elbowed the man next to her.

"Yes, she really is." He said I almost growled as he turned to look at her. The way he did, I wanted him to die.

"Paul!" His wife screamed.

They started argueing about him looking at other woman,

"Its okay! She would go for him anyways. Not for all the money in the world." I grinned. He glarred at me. I knew that look well. It happend when a guy wanted Rose, and thought I was getting in the way. "Im going to eat something."

I walked over to the snack table. Looking around as if choosing what to eat.

"Nice party, Em." I heard a girl say. I looked over and saw two girls. I knew they went to our school, but had trouble with names. At least of the people I didnt care about.

"H-hey J-Jessica." I said to the dirty blonde. Thanks to Bella, and I knew the other would be... Laura? Lauren. "Hey, Lauren."

They both squeeled and giggled. "So wheres Rosalie?" Lauren asked.

"Im not sure, why." I said looking around. She was with Esme now. Why didnt I stay there. Now I had to talk to these people.

"Just wondering. I _love _your outfit by the way." She smiled moving her hand up my arm. Jessica joined. I smiled and thanked them, but didnt care what they thought.

"Real sexy." Jessica winked then they both giggled. I noticed Rose growl at them then walk downstairs. I saw a girl go down to use the washroom, then Henry.

"You two look cold, let me get you a sweater." I said. They giggled then I followed.

I got lost in a second. The music made it impossible to hear what was happening. I walked down hall ways, until I found what looked like the master bedroom. I went to open the door, when someone stopped me.

"There you are!" Jessica sung from behind me. "Ive been looking everywhere for you, where have you been."

"Uhh, looking for a coat." I tried.

"Its fine, Its not that cold. Lets go upstairs." She grabbed my hand and I followed her back to the sky deck.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

"NEVER AGAIN!" I almost screamed.

"Its fine!" Henry whisperd.

"Didnt you hear! He was right there! Thank god that slut dragged him off, or we would probably both be dead right now!" I cried. I rememberd hearing somone by the door. Someone grab the handle, then his voice. Oh god! I was terrified. Scared as hell. I had my head pressed into Henrys shoulder and I wonderd what would have happend if he had. I knew exactly what he would have said and done.

He would have walked in, and taken one look at us, then throne Henry of of me. He would have growled at me and then yelled at Henry. Asking why he was touching me and why he thought it was okay. He then would have threw him through the wall. I would hide on the bed crying. He would have picked Henry up and choked him, punching him and growling about how I was his. And how he wasnt going to get another chance. Then he would rip him to pieces. Glare at me and burn then. I would cry and he would growl. I would wish for death and he would drink ever person of this boat, and if any vampire tryed to stop him or get in his way, he would kill them to. No one would look at me, or Emmett would kill them. I would sit downstairs crying and he would come down and yell at me. Scream every word he knew in any language. He would tell me how much I betrayed him and how he didnt know what happend or what he did. No one upstairs would have moved an inch. He would tell me every word he was thinking, maybe get physical, depending on what happend upstairs. Until he was tired then he would lay beside me and cry. He would want me around but no to touch him. I already knew this all. He wouldnt let anything around him change, I wouldnt be aloud to move, until he felt calmer. If I tried to stop him from killing Henry, which I wouldnt, he would push me away. Is I got in his way of blood, his instincts would say to hit me, and he would probably listen, and if I fought back when he yelled at me...

I cried in Henrys arm. I knew I was right. And this was way to close. And by this point, I was just as mush to blame as him. I wished I had of told Emmett the second it happend. He wouldnt be mad at me. He would tell me it was all going to be fine. Henry would be dead, but he will be if we dont stop anyways.

I straitend out my dress and grabbed a fur coat.

"If we were to ever do this again. It couldnt be anywhere near my family." I said then ran to the sky deck.

Emmett was talking and lauging with Jessica, Lauren and Mike. I growled when I noticed his arms around the two girls waists. Mike looked anoyed, I was about to go over when Jasper pulled me across from them. People were stting up for dinner and we hung out around them.

"What do you think your doing?" He demanded quietly, the music made him hard to hear.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Fuck that! Why are you fucking that guy." He nodded to Henry who was walking up the stairs. I watched him. I noticed from the corner of my eye Emmett look at me, he followed my gaze and frowned looking back. I looked over to him and he looked hurt. What the fuck did he know? I paniced. He wouldnt be this calm, would he? It wasnt like him.

"He doesnt know anything, but hes affraid." Jasper told me, knowing what I was thinking. I turned back to him.

"Whats he affraid of?" I asked.

"The only thing hes ever been affraid of. Losing you. He thinks your mad, or hate him, or hes not enough. Hes affraid you hate life, and that he hasnt been doing his job protecting you, even from yourself. Hes terrifed you want to leave him." Jasper explained.

"I love him. That will never happen!" I protested.

"How would you be able to go through with wat you do otherwise? I agree with Edward. And when you feel used up and worthless, dont expect him to pity you, because he wont. Youve seen him against enimies. And we all know he doesnt know how to deal with pain and hate. Youve been living your life behind him. Protected by him but when your on the side that should fear him, you will not know what to do. And no ones stupid enough to interfear. Thats why we are doing it now." He warned.

He was right. Emmett had no clue how to deal with emotions. He always resorted to figting. It was his first and only responce. I was stopping this. Today was my last day doing it. I was done. He would never find out, he would never have to. I would love him for ever, like I had. I wasnt going on the side and doing this. I was done.

"Im not going to do it again. Ever. I dont want to do that to him. And he will never find out." I vowed. I knew Jasper was shocked it had been so easy. But I had already agreed with his words.

"Good. We wont ever tell him. Dont worry about that." He said. Then he grinned. "Hed kill us if we knew. You know how dumb people react to learning they are stupid."

"They dont have the brain power to _learn_ that." I joked.

We sat when the stars first came out. I sat at the head of the table and Emmett sat buy my left corner. It was a very narrow, long table. Everyone put food on their plates only half intending on eating. Everyone was laughing and talking at the table. A new band played classic music for dinner.

"Your so beautiful." Emmett leaned over to whisper in my ear. I grinned as he kissed my ear.

"Em" I giggled quietly.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" He whisperd again. We played footsy under the table and he held his hand on my thy. The others ignored us, staying in their own conversations.

"I love you." I turned and whisperd in his ear, kissing it and his cheek.

He spent a few minutes giggleing and laughing, sharing words of love and every once and a while a thing we wanted or wanted to do. We kissed and laughed, obvious to other we were still in love.

"I love you, angle." He said.

"Think well get caught?" I grinned moving my hand up his leg to his zipper. He laughed and kissed my lips.

"Lets hope not." He smiled.

"You are so sexy." I said.

"I know." He replyed and we both laughed. "I love you." He moved him lips with mine.

I grinned as he whisperd in my ear, his favorite trates about me. I saw Henry, who glared at Emmett.

I turned away when he finished.

"You are mine. I love every part of you. Eternity is to short." I said. He kissed my forehead.

"Your mine, never forget that." He said, in my ear.

"I wont. I havnt yet." I replyed, It was true, I think. I thought of him when I was with Henry.

"You are... Breathtaking. There are no words to discribe your beauty." He said.

"I want you... Now!" I said.

"Rose!" A woman interupted us. "I couldnt help but notice that breathtaking ring on your fingure. Is there a chance this ia really an engagment party?"

I grinned and looked at my hand. It was still Henrys ring. I looked at him and Emmett took my hand to examine it.

"Yes." I anounced. "I believe so."

Emms head snapped up when they started cheering and whisleing. He grin his gorgeous dimples.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" The crowed started chanting. We stood up and shared a very passtionate kiss. I leaned away and smiled.

After dinner we had a small dance and people wnt to sleep in many different rooms, some in bedrooms, some outside, some in livingrooms. Me and Emmett stayed on the sky deck. We stood at the front of the boat and looked over the rails. We were laughing about the day.

"What if, the boat crashed before it landed, on some stranded island? And we lost the ability to swim, for some reason." He asked.

"Who survived?" I asked.

"Everyone." He answerd.

"I would... use the humans as food, make a raft of vampires bodies, because we dont need air, and make the dogs swim us home." I said with a smile. He laughed.

"Time to make themselves useful, hu?" He joked.

He turned and cupped my face. He stared at my face and eyes.

"How did I ever get somthing so beautiful? It doesnt seem real. I still think. That your my angle taking me to hevan or hell. And I love this long trip." He grinned and kissed me.

"Well actually, I am a goddess. So, kiss my feet slave." I joked making him laugh. He picked me up and swung me around kissing me. "I love you Emmett. More than anything."

He kissed me and dragged me downstairs. He ushed past the master bedrooms door and layed me on the bed. He shut the door then justed on me. He kissed up and down my chest. He pulled off my dress, and continued kissing my hole body.

"Emm." I stoped him. He looked up at me but didnt move. "Promise me, that no matter what. No matter what happens, ever, you will always love me. Please."

His eyebrows pulled together. "Yes, ofcourse. How could I not?"

"Just promise. We will have bumps, huge bumps in our relationship and life but please, promise that you wont ever leave me. That you will never, not matter what, stop loving me, as much as you do now, okay?" I begged almost crying.

"What are you talking about? I wouldnt ever consider that! Ofcourse I promise, It wont even be a challenge." He said leaning up so we were nose to nose. "I will never stop loving you. You could kill me a million times, Id still love you."

I smiled. At least I had his word.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

We stayed in bed all night. We tried to see how long we could keep our mouths togther. We lasted pretty long until one got a blow job.

The bell rang signaling that it was docking. I stood up and looked out the window. It was bright white. No sun. But still day, morning.

"Well that went fast." I laughed. The bright light shun in, but still no sun. I missed the sun.

Rose stood up and kissed me, we stood like that for a while. The boat shook as it enterd shallower water. I watched Rose put on jeans and a T-Shirt. I had the pants from last night and my botton up white shirt. Alice would pick up the rest.

"Thank you. For everything." She smiled at me. She was so gorgeous. I kissed her nose and returned the smile.

She pocked me in the dimples, giggling and walked off the boat. People were getting in their cars already. Waving and calling goodbye. We got in my jeep and I drove us home.

We landed on the couch and I turned the TV on. She hugged my chest and cuddled into my side. I put my arm around her and she sighed.

I turned on a soccer game. It was between Brazil and England I think. Brazil was winning by two. People always seemed to get hurt in this sport.

The whole family soon joined us.

"We are going hunting. Do you want to come? We want it to be a family event." Alice anounced.

"Sure," I said.

"I think I might catch up with you all later. I want to go quite my job first. Turns out... I hate working." Rose said, making me laugh. I knew that!

"Cant you do it when we get back?" Esme asked.

"I just want to get it behind me, and _never_ think of it again. That was the worst mistake of my life!" She complained.

"I thought you said trusting Royce was the biggest mastake of your life." I mused. She turned to me. She almost looked like she was about to cry. I really needed to learn how to keep my mouth shut. She put her hand on my cheek.

"Nope, baby. This was worse then that." She said in a small voice then walked outside. "Ill join you guys later!" She waved.

I looked to the rest of them. Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice looked like they knew something.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"That chick had some obediency issues." Edward grinned.

"Cant work for a day." Jasper added. Was that what is was about? I was getting paranoied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rosalie POV**

I jumped in my car almost crying. So this would all be over. I would repress it and no one would ever know. It would be our own dark little secret.

I was at Henrys house in ten minutes. I knocked on the door and he was already there.

"Look at my beautiful princess today!" He cheered.

"We need to talk." I said.

"Come in." He offerd. I walked in and sat down on the couch.

"You know I love you, in my own way." I started. "But I cant do this anymore. I will die if I do. Emmett wont have to kill me, Ill kill myself after to long."

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"Im saying its over. We cant keep sneaking around. Sooner or later he will catch us. Hes not mentally stable when hes mad. He doesnt think, he only acts with what his instincts tell him to." I said.

He looked down at my legs.

"Leave him." He said. "Leave him, and come with me."

"Leave him! Are you crazy? I couldnt do that!" I yelled. I actually almost considerd it.

"Why not!" He demanded.

"You dont think he can find this place? He will kill you for taking me and god only knows what he will do to me!" I could stay and say I was kidnapped. He would pity me on that.

"We will run away together! Right now! Never look back!" He offerd.

"I cant!" The idea of not being with Emmett killed me. The reality wouldnt be barible. "Hes my husband! I love him with all my heart! I cant just leave him! And even if I could, he would send trackers out to find us! He would never stop!"

"At least we will be together!" He tried.

"But I dont want to be together! I want to be with Emmett! He is my life, and I cant live without him!" I screamed. Why wasnt he getting this?

"We are in love! If he really loved you, he would let you be with what he loved!" He said.

"But I dont love you! I never did! I always have and always will love him!" I stood up preparing to storm out. "Im not going anywhere with you ever! If you try to come near my home or family, Emmett will murder you!"

I turned to walk out but he beat me to the door.

"Your not going anywhere, unless its with me!" He growled.

"Get out of my way!" I demanded.

He grabbed my rist and pulled me to him.

"Dont fucking touch me!" I growled bitterly.

"Shut the fuck up!" He snarled. I stared in shock. I didnt think he would react like that. My wrist hurt as he squeezed it.

"Ow, ow! Let go! Please! Let go!" I said, kneeling as he bent my arm backwards.

"You are coming with me! Be happy I even want you, you used up slut." He spat. I started to cry. I should have had Edward standing by, or even Jasper. But no. I fell for this 'good guy' crap again. Emmett was the only one who loved me right. And I gave that up for this!

"Id rather burn then fucking be with you!" I snarled. I deserved to die. Emmett should have had better. I would die with him knowing I loved him. Edward would read Henrys mind and tell him the options. Or they would all lie. But I knew they wouldnt let him live heart broken. It made me smile a bit. Emmett would find Henry. And make him suffer. He wouldnt be able to hide. Emmett would find him.

He grabbed my throat and punched me.

"Im going to fuck you anyways! Im going to be the last to have you before you die! So I dont have to pretend your perfect or I give what you have to say?" He growled throwing me to the ground. Before I could even move he was over me. "This will only hurt... a lot"

He laughed at his own fucked up humor.

"EMMETT!" I screamed preying he would show up. "EMM-" I got punched again.

"Who will hear you? They are hunting remember?" He grinned. "I heard them palnning it on the boat."

Why hadnt I waited? Had five more minutes with Emmett?

Henry pulled my pants down and banged into me. I screamed into his hand. Kicking and screaming. He held my arms up and spat in my face. I got one hand free and slapped him before he caught it again.

"Stupid, dirty whore! We could have been in love! Forever maybe more! But no! You just want to prounce around and land on whatever you can!" He growled. "And you _are _terrible in bed!"

I screamed again and finally moved my leg to kick him in the face.

"You fucking bitch!" He spat.

I stood wondering what to do next. Find Emmett.

"What next, bitch? Gunna go run to _Emmett_ for protection! Who fucking cares? Defend yourself for your own mistakes! Heres the only deal Ill make with you. You will fuck me whenever I want without complaint-" He started.

"No," I glarred at him.

"Wait for it! Or you die. And dont think I didnt think it through! If you tell anyone about this plan, your little sisters and niece look like a lot of fun too. Is it true Alice has trouble _seeing_ that baby?" He grinned.

"Ill do it." I mutterd after a second. He grinned.

"If you tell anyone... Your my little prisoner... Plus that baby." He said. I ran out the back and to my car.

I wanted to cry. I could take it but I wasnt putting Nessie in that danger. Why did I always get involved in phycos?

Emmett could be my only savior. I would wait for him. But how could I explain this! 'Hey, baby, I cheated on you. Now go save my life'? I fucking hated this. But this time it was about Renesme. I was protecting her. I did this, I would suffer. But could I make Emmett? I knew he would die for her, and for me. Maybe I should just wait until Edward and Jasper get home. They can plan something.

I pulled into the driveway. I felt deader then I ever had. I wobbled into my house. Someone left the TV on, so I went to turn it off. When I walked in the room I cried seeing Emmett still sitting on the couch.

I ran over and hugged him from behind, kissing the side of his face. I was so happy he was here! Henry couldnt look at me with him around.

"I love you, so, so much!" I squeeled. He turned a bit and kissed my chin, then pulled me over to lay over his lap. He bent down and kissed my lips. He smiled leaning away. I grabbed the hand he had on my stomach, and held it. I pulled it up and hissed it. He was so confortable. His hand craddled mine, making me feel safer then ever. He was my hero in every way. I layed my head on his lap, where it had been, and watched him. His perfect features.

He suddenly grinned. "If you really want me right now, your heads in the perfect position."

I giggled and he used his other hand to pet my hair. I had completly forgotten Henrys threat. I was to safe to worry. I felt my phone buzz and I looked at it.

From: Henry:

_Get your fucking, ungratful ass back here! I wasnt fucking done with you!_

I wanted to hand the phone to Emm. He never said He couldnt read.

From: Henry:

_Im five fucking seconds away from taking that child, and destroying it! Get your fucking ass over here, now!_

I squeeched. I was terrified. I sat up still holding Emmetts hand for support. He was watching a Football game. I hoped he only looked like he wasnt paying attention.

"Em, Im scared." I started. "Im really, really scared." I continued but he didnt pay me any attention. "I hear sex is becoming illegal... Sport academys are going under... Nessies going to die... So am I." He squeezed my hand a bit, showing he heard and was with me. "Im in danger... But im not aloud to tell you why... Please respond... I had an affair!" I blerted out.

His head snapped to face me. He had a look of shock and confusion on his face. This was the only way to protect Nessie. I should wait until shes here, but I didnt want her to think less of me. And Edward would hear if Henry came after her. They had the numbers.

"Yes, Emmett. I cheated on you. I never wanted to tell you, or for you to find out, but please listen! Please!" I started. He was now squeezing my hand. It hurt but I ignored it. "I-I love you... with everything I am! I dont know why I did it, but I did... I ended it though... He h-hit m-me and... and threatend my life... And then Nessies so I would c-choose him over death." I cried looking down so I couldnt see the pain that was plasterd on his face. I felt my hand crack under his grip and I screamed. I looked up at him and saw he was glarring at me. His body had ripples going over him as he tried to stay calm.

I lifted my free hand to his face and he growled loudly. I pulled it away from his murderous expression.

He grabbed my arm and I held in the scream from his crushing grip.

"Im s-s-sorry! I n-n-never wan-nted to d-do it!" I cried.

"Who is he?" He finally growled in a tone I had never heard before. It was almost like batman I think. The one with a REALLY deep voice.

"I c-c-ant t-tell you! He said he would kill me!" I cried.

"TELL ME NOW!" He growled.

"I-I I cant!" I cried into his arm.

"_WHO_ THE FUCK WAS IT?" He snarled getting closer to my throat with his grip.

"H-H-Henry." I panted. He growled and was out the door in a second. I followed him but fell behind.

He smashed threw the wall growling.

"HENRY, YOU MOTHER FUCKING CUNT! GET YOUR DEAD FUCKING ASS OUT HERE!" Emmett growled loudly,

I watched from behind, then I felt something on my neck. I squeeched when I realized it was Henry. Emmett turned with a shocked look on his face.

"You just cant listen to instructions can you, bitch?" He growled in my ear.

"He made me!" I cried. "Go ahead! Kill me! I hate myself anyways! I want to die! Its what I deserve!"

"Hear that, Emmett? My play mate is tired of living with you. Probably all those stupid ass parties you though. Ignore her and I get in. Did you tell him the fun we had in that master bedroom? Or the hotle? Or my house? Or on his car?" Henry said making Emmett growl.

"Its a jeep!"

"Who gives?" He kissed my neckand I cried.

"Let go of her!" Emmett demanded.

"Rosie, wanna show him what we`ve been doing?" Henry asked. He pulled my pants down a bit and went in. I screamed and cried. Emmett and pulled me away, almost ripping my head and arm off in the process, but I dont think he cared. He punched Henry to the floor and growled.

"NEVER FUCKING TOUCH HER AGAIN! SHE IS MINE! _ONLY _MINE! SHE BELONGS TO ME! SHE ALWAYS HAS AND ALWAYS WILL! YOUR GOING TO FUCKING BURN!" Emmett snarled. He held Henry up by his throat and growled.

"Fine, kill me!" Henry said pinned against the wall. "She'll just do this all again! You dont treat her right! She has to find someone who does! You know what she said to me on the first day? You make her feel unimportant, unwanted, and unatractive! Ofcourse she would stray! I did what she wanted!"

Emmett turned to me for a second. Then to Henry.

"Your fucking dead!" He growled. He punched him and lit his clothes on fire. Holding him down by his foot. He screamed as he burned. I cried at the sound. As much as I hated him, I didnt want to watch him die.

I wanted to go hug Emmett. Thank him for saving my life. After a couple things in the house caught on fire he stepped off, leaving him screaming. He looked around and grabbed somthing before leaving. He left me there not even looking at me. I stood up scared of being alone. I followed. I couldnt be alone.

He was back at the house. In our room pacing.

I walked in not speaking.

"You did it, you fucking did it!" He growled. "Congragulations I hope he was fucking worth it!"

"Nothing is worth losing you!" I protested.

"SHUT UP! I cant- I cant hear your voice right now! I loved you Rosalie! I loved you more then anything! And you... I cant believe you! All I did was love you! I never yelled, I never hit you! I fucking gave you everything!" He growled loudly. "How? Rosalie? How could you do this to me? What did I _ever_ do to you? I thought you were fucking happy! I never fucking lied. I never fucking cheated! I knever fucking raped you! I fucking did everything you ever fucking wanted and this is what you do! You always used to laugh about how... Edward and Jasper kept tabs on Bella and Alice! They havnt fucking done this yet!"

"Em, Im sorry! I feel terrible! I didnt mea-" I cried and he threw me at the wall over the bed. I pulled the blanket over my legs, terrified to death.

"I SAID SHUT UP! I GAVE YOU OVER 70 TO EXPLAIN HOW YOU FELT, NOW ITS MY TURN!" He growled looking like he was about to kill something. He didnt sound like himself. He punched the wall making it crumbled and me scream. "All I ever fucking did... Was try to make you happy... Why wasnt it enough? Why wernt you happy enough! I _LOVED _YOU! All you needed to do was love me back, but no! YOU FUCKED THE FIRST SINGLE VAMPIRE YOU SAW! ANYMORE SECRETS? HUH _BABY?"_

I squeezed out a cry. I hated my self. I kept my chin on my knees and eyes on the blanket.

"ANSWER!" He growled. I looked up a bit and his face was full of pain, saddness and pure hate.

"I-I-I... I c-c-cant! Im-m s-so sor-r-ry! I hate myself!" I whisperd.

"YOUR NOT_ FUCKING _ALONE! LOOK AT ME!" He growled when my eyes stayed glued down. "FUCKING LOOK AT ME!"

He jumped onto the bed and I froze in fear. Jasper was right. The second I was his oponent, I wouldnt know what to do.

He grabbed my chin in a grip that almost cracked my face. He made me look him strait in the eyes. I cried again when I saw his. I saw everything I had done to the man I loved more then the world. If he ended up killing me, I wouldnt care.

He threw me onto my back and leaned over me. It was obvious that if he was human, he would be crying. I had never seen him like this before. It made me hate life.

"I shouldnt have told you. I should have let him kill me..." I breathed.

"Do you think I want that?" He whisperd in the scariest voice I had ever heard. He placed his mouth on my neck, then started to kiss it over and over. Then he growled and bit into it. "Then I would never have know what I was married to."

I screamed. It hurt like freaking hell! This was way differnt from play biting! This stung and burned as venom ran through my body.

He lifted my legs strait in the air and ran his hands down the back of my thys.

"Used." He mutterd. It was like a punch in the face. He droped my legs and moved him hand up and down my arm. He stopped seeing the ruby ring still on my fingure. He pulled it off slowly. "So I geuss its been happening for a while..." He crushed the ring into dust in his hand. "Were you ever really mine? Or just his? The second you wanted your way... You came crying to me."

"No! I never wanted it to happen!" I screamed forgetting what everyone else already knew. Shut the fuck up! He punched me in the face then threw his face on mine.

"Im sorry baby, I never want to hurt you! I love you so much!" He cried. I nodded and moved my fingures through his hair. He growled and slapped me back. "DONT TOUCH ME!"

"I love you, Emm! STOP IT!" I screamed when he glared at me. He growled and held me against the wall by my throat. "What are you going to do? Kill me? Please do it! I want to die!"

He growled. "Kill you? Why would I make it so simple?"

"How many weman did you fuck when you were human, anyways! You dont think I deserve my share of fun nights!" I growled, not knowing why. I now understand why people would try to talk to make him stop. It was obvious you wernt fighting out. But talking was the worse thing to do. I knew that. Anger would take over and he wouldnt remember it was me. That was the only thing keeping me alive right now.

He growled and hit my face. I couldnt feel it anymore. It felt like it had cracked to pieces. I looked in the mirror behind him. There was a large crack starting from my nose up my face. It had a million smaller cracks as well.

I cried and he growled. His grip tightened around my neck. I couldnt breath if I wanted to. I lept my thoughts on staying calm. Not to panic, but I also knew my Emmett.

"Please dont! I hate myself enough! Dont hurt me anymore!" I cried, before he wouldnt care. "Please! I hate it! Please! No more pain!" My eyes were closed but I felt him let go. I dropped onto the floor and opened my eyes. He wasnt there anymore.

"Emm?" I called. I followed his sent. He was headed for town, which ment I would soon be following a trail of blood. I ran into the town too late. Most things were in giant piles of concrete and wood. Blood and corpes everywhere. I asume the other half of town is fine, the dogs would be having a spaz right now. There was a ocean of water spilling onto the streat. Fires and sparks flew everywhere. It looked like a 9.5 earthquake and come through, or a giant tornado. I coulnd see Emmett but I knew he was around.

"Emm? Emmy-Bear?" I asked sweetly. I heard something growl behind me. I jumped around to see nothing. I heard another growl behind me and turned to see nothing.

"Emmett?" I called. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned and gasped as an half burnt up Henry ran at me. He grabbed my neck and pinned me into a pile of cament.

"Thought you could get away, did you bitch?" He growled. "Its to bad for you Emmett hates you. Maybe you should have lied. It would have worked better."

"Get away from me!" I growled.

"No, no little princess." He said punching me in the gut. "We are gunna finish what we started."

I gasped and coughed, unable to breath.

"Em... Em..." I tryed.

"Emmetts not coming." He grinned. "Maybe you should have just stayed with me."

"I love him!... I never loved you!... Never! I never will!" I tryed to breath. "Id rather die then be with you!"

"You already are with me." He grinned wider.

"And I want to die!" I said through a voice that sounded like a smoker of 60 years.

He growled and his face fell. There was a louder, scarier growl from above though. We looked up and saw my hero leaning over glarring at Henry, with lasers coming from his eyes. Henry droped me and went to run. I fell holding my throat.

I watched as Emmett jumped and landed on Hernys back, pushing him to the ground. He punched him again and again, holding him down do he couldnt move. In a second he ripped off his head and his arms and legs, throwing them onto a small fire, making it bigger.

He walked forwards in the dust, blood staining his shirt and face. He held out his arms. I stood up and ran to him rapping my arms around him. His arms rapped around me and he growled as he moved my hair back to kiss my neck. I wanted to cry. Did he forgive me? He kissed my cheek and lips leaving wet human blood on my mouth.

That question was answerd with what he said next. "I cant even stand you anymore." He pushed me down and walked past me. I sat on the ground unable to move. I jumped up a second later and followed him. I hate you! I screamed at myself.

I stayed two steps behind him. He didnt talk. But he knew I was there.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I couldnt hold in how fucking pissed I was. I wasnt good with sharing. Expesally something I love, like her. I puched a tree and Rose screamed. I grinned but frowned so she wouldnt see. I wasnt fucking happy, and there was no way in hell she was getting off so fucking easy. Her little _dont hurt me, i scared_ act pissed me off enough as it was.

She followed short behind. I stopped in the middle of the forest on the way home. She walked into my back and fell. I turned and glared at her. Her face was so cute and scared. I growled knowing why. I fucking hated her by this point. When your a little kid, you hate girls. You are mean and push them around, the way a little kid can. Teachers and parents get mad and say be their friends. All they do is break your heart and destroy your life and trust. Unless you keep them on a leash.

Is that seriously what she was trying to teach me? I glarred at her and the fear on her face.

_"I love him!... I never loved you!... Never! I never will!" Rose chocked out. "Id rather die then be with you!"_

_"You already are with me." I heard Henrys voice._

_"And I want to die!" She coughed._

The memory of those words burned my brain. She wasnt dieing as long as I was around, I would rather she fucked every other person on the planet. But the fact it had to become a fucking option!

I growled again. I grabbed Roses wrist and pulled her up to my hight. Fear coverd her face.

"Im s- Im s- Im sorry! So, so sorry! Please dont hurt me! Baby, I love you! Please!" She bent her head, crying. She rested her head on her hands, and kissed my wrists, and fingures.

I growled and shook her off of me, still holding her wrist. She was staying where I could see her. "Stupid whore." I growled turning and pushing her ahead. I hated being rude, but I had trouble keeping it in.

When we got home I dropped her on the floor.

"I hope your happy, Rosalie!" I yelled. "I sure fucking am!" She didnt answer and it made me mad.

"FUCK YOU, ROSALIE HALE!" I growled. "Tell me? When did this fucking start? Come on! Lets be fucking civilized about this shit!" I pulled her onto the couch. She cried and whimperd. "TELL ME!"

"The day... The day you made that flowery dinner thing I loved. W-when I first visited him." She said looking down. I grabbed her chin and made her face me. I growled at the memory.

"What did you do?" I said through my teeth.

"J-j-j-jus-s-st k-k-kis-s-s-sed." She studderd in fear and pain.

"_JUST_ KISSED! If you were fucking _just kissing_ why didnt you tell me?" I growled.

"I was going to! But then you had the room so beautiful, and I didnt want to ruine it by having you kill someone." She cried.

"Kill him? I would have made him fucking suffer!" I growled. "_YOU... ARE... MINE!"_

"I was scared! Im sorry! I never ment to see him again!" She cried. Never ment to see him again? What the fuck was that to me? The fact she did, was enough.

"Then why did you?" I demanded.

"He s-said he wanted to apolagize! Then h-he... I d-didnt want to do it... But he... I was scared... I was to scared to stop him... I tried... I love you! I told him that! I thought of you and wanted him to stop!" She cried.

I growled assuming what she was telling me. I pulled her body in and hugged her for a second, then let go. There was a crack going up her neck, but I hardly cared.

"When did that happen?" I growled. Why hadnt she told me?

"I n-never broke your jeep. I wanted to tell you, but I was a-a-afraid you wouldnt beleive me! I didnt want you to hate me." She chocked out.

"WELL ITS A LITTLE BIT LATE FOR _THAT _FEAR ISNT IT!" I yelled. The fack she waited until her life was on the line to tell me this, made me mad. She had always been smarter then that. In Japan when a vampire tryed to rape her, she told him that if he stopped she would do whatever he wanted. To meet her somewhere. She ran back and told me, and I killed him without delay. Why would this time be any different?

"Let me finish!" She yelled. I wasnt in the mood for that. My sight went blurry and my hands acted on their own. One swung back and punched her, and the other grabbed her neck pinning her onto her neck, as I growled. I fought for control, but couldnt get it.

"DONT FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO, ROSALIE!" I yelled.

She cried, but continued. "I-I couldnt tell you. But I wasnt going to let it happen again. He told me to meet him... In public, so he could explain. I believed him, and he wasnt lieing. He reminded me of how we never did anything together, and I felt like you didnt love. So I wanted him to... I-I-I agreed to whatever he wanted. I pretended he was you. Thats why I didnt want you to bring me home. I was scared you would see. I didnt want you to know. The next day, I went to his house, and we did it again. And on the b-b-boat. But I wanted to take it to the grave. I wanted it to end. And when I told him that... He said he wanted me to leave you... And run away with him. It made me mad. I wouldnt leave you. Ever. He said he would kill me if I didnt, and take Bella, Alice and Renesme. So I agreed to continue the affaire, and told you."

I growled loudly. I stared at her terrified face a while longer. He wanted her to leave me? He thought he could take her away from me? "Your not leaving me!" I growled. I wouldnt lose her! I wouldnt! She was mine! Forever! No one could change that! She was mine! I loved her more then anyone could.

"Who knew about this?" I demanded. I doubt she could have kept this from Edward, and Jasper had been edgy whenever she was around. But I did feel dumb. Her wanting a job, HA! A blow job maybe.

"No one." She shook.

"BULLSHIT! Tell me!" I growled.

"No one!" She cried.

"Tell me who knew, or I will kill our who family, until One beats me. Im in the mood to do it." I growled.

"E-E-Ed-d-dward... J-J-Ja-s-s-sper... Al-l-li-ice... B-B-B-Bella an-n-nd-d-d I th-th-think T-Tanya." She studderd in pure fear. I growled.

"HOW COULD THEY NOT FUCKING TELL ME!" I screamed.

"I begged Edward! I threatend Bella and Nessie. Alice told me to end it or she would tell... But I was already planning on endind it" She defended quickly. "I just didnt expect him to want me to leave you."

"Your never leaving me." I growled and dropped my face so our lips touched. "Never."

"Dont hate me. Please." She begged. I wasnt kissing her, but our mouths moved together while we spoke.

I couldnt respond yet. I wasnt thinking strait.

I put my hands on her face. I was almost done yelling. I was to worn out. I looked over her face. All I could picture was that other man on her. I growled.

"I cant kiss you." I mutterd. I leaned up and over her body. It was like she had invisible hand and mouth prints all over her body, that only I could see.

"I cant touch you." I mumbled. I lifted her hands, wondering where they had been.

"I cant hold you." I stood up and took in her whole body.

I shook my head and ran upstairs crashing on my bed, with my face down. I felt Rose sit on the bed next to me. She put her hand on my back and I growled.

"Dont touch me again."

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I wanted to die from his words. I lifted my hand and put it on my lap.

"Im here." I told him making him growl. "No matter how much you hate me, Im here."

I layed down after a minute or two and watched him lie. It killed me not being able to touch him. But I was terrified of him.

I reached out my hand and outlined his body, in the air. I dropped in on his hair and he growled like a wild animal. I pet his hair and he didnt stop growling. If your going to do one stupid thing, might as well do another.

I leaned over and kissed the top of his head. He growled louder and more vicious then before. He turned and it all happend in a second from there.

He growled, leaning up and jumping at my throat. He sunk his teeth into my neck, and I lost the ability to breath. I panicked and tried to scream, but nothing came out. It hurt to much. He pinned me down, holding my arms down, one by my side and one over my head.

I felt cracks form around my wrists and neck as he pulled at my neck. It reminded me of a shark eatting, and I was most likly going to die. I wished he would stop. My body twitched and spansmed under him as the venom burned through me. Emmett never removed his mouth. I swerved my legs and put my feet on his chest. I tried to push him off but he stayed. One foot slipped and landing between his legs. He growled louder and flew up from my other foot.

There was no way in hell I was going to survive now. I jumped up and in the corner. He growled at me, hands in balls by his side. He stalked towards me, and I put my head in my knees.

I am going to die. I am going to die. I am going to die. I thought. I still couldnt speak, but I tried.

"P-Plez! Erm! Do-ho-nt!" I coughed. "I thought you loved me! Please! Your suposed to protect me! Keep me safe, dont do this!"

He laughed without humor and sat down infront of me. I lifted my face to see him.

"_Im _suposed to protect _you!_ Keep _you_ safe? When have I not done that?" He demaned. His voice was murderous and strained. He moved a piece of hair out of my face and grinned when I squeeched and cringed. But then his face fell again. He put a hand on my knee and two fingures held my chin. I wanted to sream but was frozen in more fear.

"What have you ever done for me? _Your_ suposed to stand by my side and be faithful and loving! _Your _suposed to love me and no one else! I GEUSS WE ARE BOTH FUCKING FAILING AT OUR JOBS!" He growled making me cry. I didnt know how he got his voice so loud, but it scared me. I cried and he shushed me. He slid his hand down my knee to my thy. He rubbed around and in my leg, watching what he was doing.

"My angle..." He whisperd. "So pure and perfect... So inasent... Wasted. Everything you were... Gone... Without a second chance... You cant go back. You will never be you. What made you special. You... Died in my eyes." He whisperd looking at my leg as he moved his hand.

"I love you." I whiperd.

"REALLY!" He yelled. "REALLY? YOU REALLY LOVE ME? BECAUSE THE WAY I SEE IT, IS YOU WENT FROM BEING MY OWN ANGLE! MY HERO, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, TO BEING SOME USED UP WHORE, BEGGING ME FOR ANOTHER CHANCE!"

I cried at his words. He stood dragging me with him. "COME!"

I cried and didnt want to. He dragged me into the forest, continueing when I tripped, just letting me roll on the ground.

"Emmett! Stop! Where are we going?" I asked. He didnt answer, but kept running. We ran for about a day and soon ended up in a somewhat farmilliar town. He pushed me into a grave yard and we walked around until he found what he was looking for. It was a large staute of an angle holding a baby. It kinda reminded me of my point of view carrieing Emmett home. He pulled us down to sit on our knees infront of it.

I followed his angry gaze to the name on it. I gasped loudly reading it. I wanted to turn and run away.

"Relax, Im here." Emm soothed me.

_Royce Henry King II_

_1912-1933_

_Beloved son, brother, friend and loyal husband._

_R.I.P._

I growled. I saw the R.I.P. as how I killed him. Ripped in peices. I grinned at the memory. Emmett put one hand on mine that was on my lap. I coverd it with my other.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Royce wasnt loyal or loved." I growled. "But Im sure his friends thought he was a hoot." It creeped me out being over his grave. "Is he still in the grave?"

"Yes. I checked in the 80s." He answerd. I didnt care why.

He put one hand on my farther cheek and pushed it to his mouth. My face was sandwitched between his hand and face. The he started whispering in my ear.

"70 years ago, this month, there was this beautiful human girl. But thats not all she was. She was funny, smart, extremly sexy, and had many dreams of the perfect life. She got invovled with a monster she believed would get her that life. That monsters friends and him raped and left her for dead one night. She was unwillingly saved, and felt alone for two years. She then found a man dieing, and saved him from hell. He loved her and she loved him. He did his best to give her the life she couldnt have, make her happy. She said he was her prince charming. But 70 years into the future, she went behind his back and found a man exactly like that monster. Who _used_ her until he was done. And now she hopes that her prince charming can save her again. But all he can see, is the girl who learned her lesson, just do go and make the mistake again. The girl that swore her love, and threw it away for a monster. The girl who would rather the dragon then the knight. Until shes caught in the flames." He growled in a whisper.

I knew what he ment. I had hated myself for doing what I hate myself for now. Thats why it felt worse then with Royce! Because it was the same thing, but this time hurting someone who loved me. I had left someone who loved me to death, to fuck someone who pretended to be nice, to love me. Like Royce. Henry had gotten into my family through me, like Royce. My siblings hated him, like Royce, Edward had to go through this twice! And the second I didnt do what he wanted, he decided I needed to die.

I dropped my face into Emmetts lap.

"Im so, so sorry." I cried, holding the sides of his legs.

"You said that already." He replyed.

"Im more sorry than you could possibly imagine! I love you so, so much and I have never done that before and will never do it again! I swear on my life! Which is actually you! You are my life, Id still be dead if not for you! Carlise never saved me, you did! I loved you and regrette everything!" I cried.

He pet my hair and didnt respond.

"I love you Emmett." I said.

"I love you, Rose." He said in a bored, cracking voice. I looked up at his pained, sad face. He cupped my face and brought it to his mouth. He kissed me quickly then shook his head. "No. No I cant do this."

He kissed the side of my face and hugged me.

"I cant do it. All I picture is him. I need time. I- I need to try something different." He said.

I looked up with an eyebrow raised and notice he wasnt there. I looked around.

"Emmett? Em?" I called a couple times. I walked around the graveyard until it hit me.

Emmett left me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Emmett POV**

I ran south until I reached Tennissee. I stopped when I saw it. My family home. I knew the block like the back of my hand. It was a different colour and a bit more expanded, but it was home. It was the place I had abandond durring the depression. I ran into a window. The one to my old room. I had shared it with my brothers. I just realized my human life was just like my vampire life, before Bella, and even with her. Two brothers, a mom and dad, a sister who went out of her way to annoy me, Bella could be my brothers wife, which she was. And then there was Rose. My wife.

I wanted to go back and get her. But I couldnt stand being near her. So I dicided I would miss her. I sat on the single bed, clearly for a child. The room was dark, the lights turned off. The only light came from the large rectangular fish tank in the corner.

There was a wood desk across from me, I could reach it from here. This room had always been small. I bounced on the bed a bit then heard a cherping noice by the window. And there it was... That squirle! I stood up and faced it.

"You little bitch! So, Mr. Squirles come out to play has he? Well this is a bad day for you, sir. Im not to happy." I laughed. I heard someone walk down the hall.

"Tyler?" A woman asked. I leaped at the rodent and hid out the window. I heard the door open. "Tyler?" She walked in and fixed the bed. "Oh, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler. And what did I say about this window?" She walked over and shut the window. I coverd the rodents mouth and put a fingure over mine. After the woman left I went back into the room.

"Time to die, buddy." I said drinking its blood and throwing it out the window.

I could hear the woman humming. I knew she was alone. I heard children playing outside. This all seemed very different.

I walked through the house. Looking at all the changes, avoiding the woman when she walked by. I walked into my parents old room. It looked nothing like it used two. It was far two bright, and clean. The bed was bigger and their was a large TV on a dresser.

I walked into a new room. It had a tredmile and weights. There was an stair lif and big ball. It looked like a mini gym. I looked at a shelf carring a couple extrsise books and guides to long living. Next to it was a picture of me, my sister and my mother... in 1927. I stared at it in shock. Why was that still here? I grabbed it, planning on keeping it. I wanted to cry, realising my mother was most likly dead. Same with my whole family.

I looked back at the picture. Why did these people have it? I walked through the rest of the house. I was looking for the way to the attic. It turned out to be in the closet of the main bedroom. How strange. I enterd it and looked around. It seemed... Heavenly. Peacful. It hadnt been upkept. The only light came from a small round window. But the beam of light did wonders. The attic was just as I rememberd it, but probably less safe. The floor boards had been taken away and now replaced with yellow fluff. Wooden beams held it up. Just floated around making it look brighter and more like heaven. I jumped beam to beam, trying to get the old chest under the window. I sat down and opened it.

My phone rang and I opened it.

"Hello." I answerd.

"Where are you? Rose has been crying for the last three hours!" Jasper informed me.

"My house." I answerd.

"What?" He asked.

"In Tennissee. My house. I havnt been here since 1935. Some new chick lives here now, Im considering kicking her out." I told him and he laughed. "Oh, by the way get your ass over here, Im pissed."

"I DONT WANT TO DIE!" He laughed.

"I dont want to kill you. Just play with your head a little." I told him. "And bring Edward." I hung up and put the phone in my pocket.

I looked into the chest. It was filled with metals and awards and papers. I pulled out a sheet of paper and stared at it in shock. It was my fathers birth certificate, the next thing was my sisters passport, followed by my gransmothers will. I saw an M.I.A. form for my brother, in 1947 and a picture of my sisters wedding. I saw a picture of my brother with his grandchildren in 1980. It had colour. I saw a few more like that. I saw an award for the war. I saw a photo of my dad in the first war.

I suddenly felt like I had missed so much. Too much. It felt more natural seeing the old ones. More normal. I missed my time so much.

I heard the car and l looked out to see the woman driving away, looking scared.

I shrugged it off, then saw the enlistment to my sisters home. I didnt remember where the address was, but dicided to try and find it.

I wore a tuck and hoodie, hidding all the skin I could, from the sun. Man I am sexy. I thought looking in a mirror.

I hurried to the street, then found it. My heart sunk when I realized where this was. She was in an old people home. I should have figured that out, she would be a hundred years old. Shit! No she was about 92.

I walked through the gates and to the front office lobby.

"Uhh, hi. Im looking for Taylor McCarty. Probably a different last name." I said to the woman. She smiled.

"Yes ofcourse." She said typing it in. "Uhh, yes, I do believe we have a Taylor Anne McCarty Wilson. Is that her?"

"Yes." I said. Wilson?

"Is she expecting you?" She asked.

"No, I dont believe so. Shes my great a-aunt." I lied.

"Oh, Ill take you there." She grinned. When she stood she looked at my hand and smiled wider. I rememberd then I had taken my ring off. Shit. "So, are you married?" Let it begin.

"Not at the moment." I lied. I didnt want to explain haveing no ring and not bringing her. And cheating bitch, would make her clingly.

"Seeing anyone?" She said hopfully.

"You." I joked making her laugh.

"Well, here we are call if you need anything. _Anything _at all." She winked and walked away. I rolled my eyes and looked at the door.

Here we go. I thought. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I walked in and saw pictures covering the walls. Some coloured, probably from grand or great grandchildren. I hated knowing I missed this all. But Im not Bella at least, I didnt choose this. I would have died anyways.

I saw a old witherd woman in a bed. She had her eyes closed, and her heartbeat was calm. Probably asleep. I saw a picture from the day before Id gotten mauled by the bear. It was me getting in the way of her. Looking so happy. I wanted to cry seeing it. I knew this was my sister before, but that proved it. I smiled looking at her. I noticed it was a hospital bed. She had one hand on the rail. I ran my hand over hers.

"I missed you." I whisperd. I put the picture of us next to her bed.

I walked across the room and looked at some of the things she had. I dimond neckles sat beside a scrap book. I looked at it, holding it as I opened the book. I looked at the wall and saw a picture of her and Andrew playing when we were really young. I looked at the scrap book. It was yellower coloured. Mostly her adult life. I saw her first child and second. I saw her in colour, at dads funeral. Strange. The first coloured picture, everyone wheres black on a white, sunless day.

"80 years later, your _still _going through my stuff." I heard someone say. I turned and saw her grinning at me.

"Taylor?" I asked stupidly.

"Emmett." She said. She sounded the same only more worn out.

"Hey." I said.

"Im lieing on my death bed after a lifetime of not seeing you, and all you can say is 'hey'?" She challenged.

"Its only been 70 years." I corrected.

"Theres my brain-dead brother using what he doesnt have!" She laughed and I grinned.

"At least im old." I laughed.

"Have you seen this generation? Thats a good thing!" She laughed.

"Whos this from?" I held a terribly coloured picture.

"My granddaughter. My youngest one. She made it when she was four. Shes eight now." She said.

"And this one?" I pointed to a blue swiggly line.

"My great-grand-son. He's four." She said proudly. Wow, motherly love _has_ to be real. "Whats with the sudden visit?"

"I was in the neiborhood. Thought I would drop by." I mumbled.

"About time." She mimiced my tone. "Where did you go? In 35?"

"I got... I got mauled by a bear." I said.

"Fun." She said.

"No, it hurt like hell." I said.

"How are you here now?" She asked.

"I was found by an angle." I smiled looking at the floor. "She carried me to a new home. She saved me."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked, she nodded. "Im... Not... Human."

"NO!" She said with sarcasm.

"I am immortal. She found me and made me that way." I said, shying away from the word Vampire. She would have a heart attack.

"Who is she?" She asked.

"My wife. The love of my life. My soul mate." I smiled wider.

"Whats she like?" She continued. I pulled out my phone and flipped to a picture of her.

"Shes funny, smart, _gorgeous,_ loving, caring, nice..." I started as she looked through my phone.

"Not to mention, naked." She said showing me a picture of her in Jamaca.

"Oh, right." I grinned.

"She seems nice. Always smiling. Where is she?" She asked.

"Shes at home. My families new home." I mumbled looking at the pictures of her. As mad as I was, I didnt care anymore. I wanted her around.

"Why isnt she here?" She asked.

"He... Had a fight." I said.

"About..." She pushed. I looked at my wrinkley, white haired, baby sister and saw my ten year old memory again. Her smiling on a horse or laughing to my mom about being a teen soon. I rememberd her turning 13. Laughing about her free will.

"She cheated on me." I mumbled.

"So?" She asked.

"What? What do you mean?" I demanded.

"I have seen you go out to dinner with three different woman at once, at one time. Sneeching table to table. Who are you to get mad about something so simple?" She asked.

"Yeah, but It was never someone I loved." I fought.

"Did they ever know that? Or did you promise to love them all forever?" She asked.

I stared with my mouth open. She was right. I had no reason to be mad at what I had coming. But I still was, and always would be.

"I like you better when you were 14 and controlable." I said.

"You are happy though, right?" She asked.

"Yes." I smiled. "By the way, whos living in our old house?"

"My granddaughter and her family. _WHY! _What did you do!" She paniced sounding like herself.

"Nothing. I was just wondering." I said.

"Dont go haunting them now." She grinned. I kissed her forehead and held her hand.

"Have you live here your whole life?" I asked.

"I moved to Georga with my husband, but moved back when Mom got sick." She said frowning. All I could picture was my crying six year old sister, after she fell.

"What did she get?" I asked.

"Cancer." She said. "Doctors didnt know what they were looking at when she got it. She was old though. It would be her time soon anyway. She always cryed about losing you. Wished the best for you. And later Simon. She hated having her sons dieing so fast. Andrew wasnt aloud to leave the state for a while."

"Im sorry." I said, kneeling next to her bed. I hated myself for leaving them like that.

"Em, let go of my hand." She growled. I did and realized it was half broken. Sorry I mouthed.

"Its time for your pills Mrs. Wilson." A nurse said walking in.

I turned back to Taylor. I wanted to cry seeing my baby sister like this.

"You will have to leave sir. Im sorry, but visiter hours are on the weekends." She said to me.

I nodded and kissed my sister on the forehead. "I love you, kiddo."

I turned and walked out.

"Good bye." The woman in the lobby smiled. "Will you be back?"

"Yes." I said then winked at her. Her heartbeat flew and I walked into the now nighttime sky.

I ran back to my house. And sat in the attic. The people werent home yet. Edward and Jasper arrived a hour later.

"Yell all you want but remember, she threatend me!" Edward defended.

"My sisters a great-grandmother." I ignored him.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"My sister. I saw her today. Her granddaughter owns this house." I said.

"Did she see you?" Edward demanded.

"Yes. We talked for a while. I told her about Rose. She thinks I deserved it." I laughed without humor.

They shared a look and stepped back.

"Are you okay?" They asked.

"Shes my only family left. All I have left of my life." I cried, trying to hide it. I wanted to bite her. Keep her around. The next time I saw her. I was doing that.

"Shes too old! She wont survive it! Her blood lines to weak!" Edward protested.

"Shes all I have left!" I yelled.

"You have us!" Jasper geussed the situation.

"Shes my only human family! I felt them all I cant leave her now!" I yelled.

"You cant do this!" Jasper growled. Just then the family car, and a police car drove in.

"Shh." Edward said.

They all walked in downstairs.

"Whats the problem ma'am?" A man asked.

"Theres sombody in my attic! He was talking about killing us and taking our home!" She paniced.

"How loud were you talking?" Jasper whisperd.

"I dont know." I said.

"See!" She screamed. We heard a gun click and them run for an entrence up here. We laughed grabbing what was in the box and running out the only other exit, knowing the cops wouldnt know it was there. I was raised here. I knew it all. The main difference was the master bedroom. The attic used to open in the hall. It had been expanded.

We were outside when they got up.

"My grandmothers chest! We were robbed!" She screamed and we laughed.

"Its mine, lady." I said to the house. We ran two towns over to the house we had here. It still had antique furnature and clothes. We dropped all the stuff on the table and I went upstairs to make a bed for Taylor.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"Making the bed." I said.

"For who?" He asked.

"Taylor. Im changing her." I decided.

"You cant do that-" He started.

"Why not? I cant just sit here and watch her die! Shes my sister and I love her! She is all I have left from my past! I lost her once, Im not losing her again! Shes the only family I have left in the world! The only part from my past! I already lost everything I ever loved and wanted! I have nothing else! Im not losing her!" I yelled throwing pillows. "You dont understand! Jasper, you gave up everything to be in the war! You had already left it all! Edward you had already lost everything, you had nothing more to gain! I lost _everything! _I have nothing left, but her!"

They both gave me a sad look.

"Em, she wont survive it! You will watch her die a _very_ painful death." Edward said.

"She almost a hundred years old! Shes survived this long, she will make it three days!" I cried.

"She is waiting to die in peace! Carlise has seen it a thousand times! They wait until they are content, then go! Do you want to destroy her happieness!" Jasper yelled.

"How do you know?" I growled.

"We know!" They growled.

"Just like you knew Rose was cheating on me? Just like you knew I was putting her in the same area as him on the boat! Why didnt you tell me then? I could have fucking killed him then and there! WHY! Why should I listen to either of you now?" I yelled. "What if it was Bella? Or Alice? And I knew and said nothing! Just sat back and laughed at you! HOW WOULD YOU FELL THEN!" I snarled.

"Em." Edward stepped towards me. I swung a fist into his face. He stumbled back and I did it again.

"You are suposed to be there for me!" I punched him again. "Your my brother! You just stood by watching!"

Jasper came up from behind and threw me across the room, but I wasnt done.

I went towards him. He hit me first, but I was faster. I got him twice. He was on the ground and I was taking advantange of that.

"You defend him, but not me!" I growled. I kicked him into the wall, which cracked. He was lieing in a ball, so I kicked him again.

I grabbed Edward and threw him out the window.

I jumped out and landed over him, standing on his throat. _I went against my wife, which might have made her hate me, to help save a girl you dated on and fucking off. WITH ONLY THE CHANCE OF IT LASTING! _I screamed in thought at him. "She fought me a thousand times! She would make me go days, maybe weeks, without sex, just for talking to Bella! Helping you could have destroyed us, but I chanced it! THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!"

"She threatend Bella and Renesme." He chocked out, holding my ankles trying to pull me off.

"So did Henry! If you had fucking told me, he wouldnt have had the chance to plan on taking your child!" I growled. His eyes filled with hate.

"What?" He growled.

"You are the worst mind-reader on the planet!" I yelled and Jasper threw me off him.

"Your the worst husband in the world! Do you know where you left your wife?" Jasper growled.

I thought about it for a second, then it hit me. "Oh, shit."

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I looked around shocked. Would he really just leave me like that?

I looked strait and saw a grave with a red rose on it. I stepped over. It had Emmetts wedding ring around the stem. My heart sank into my thys and I couldnt suport my own weight anymore. I looked at the grave stone.

_Rosalie Lillian Hale_

_1915-1933_

_Beloved daughter, sister, friend and wife._

_R.I.P._

I stared at the word _wife_. I was never married to Royce. Only engaged. But both our families had decided to pretend we had our destanies. I wanted to cry. I was dead. I didnt exist. I wasnt real. This said it all. I hated this life. If I were human, the comment Henry had made would put him in prison. But instead it destroyed my life.

I rolled over and layed over my grave. Holding the rose to my chest. I stared at the white, cloudy sky. It made me feel better. Rain slowly started to fall, I didnt move. I layed until sunset. I had always fear grave yards at night. But I had alway had my father or Emmett to protect me. Now I didnt care. When I was human, and had gone to my grandmothers funeral, we morned until dark. I was probably eight. I cried and my dad had to hold me, to keep me safe.

I rememberd it clearly. I had a black dress, and teddy bear. My hair was long and curly. Eyes still blue. Heart still beating. I think it was this same place. I had heard an owl and backed into my father. I was terrified. I wanted to leave. He pushed me along infront of him, until I started to cry. He had picked me up, kissed my cheek and promise I would live a long, happy life. It sure was long. I wasnt even afraid when I was in his arms. When I lost him, I got Emmett. Who had always done the same. I had out and destroyed both of their promises of keeping me safe.

The wind blew, and the dark made me feel human again. I heard something in the forest and preyed for Emmett. Maybe he was coming back for me! Maybe it was just an anmial. I shut my eyes and suddenly felt two hands on me. The fingures where way to skiny to e Emmett. The first thing that came to mind was evil-possesed-monkey-creature. I screamed and cried.

"DONT HURT ME! PLEASE! OH GOD PLEASE! GET AWAY FROM ME PLEASE!" I begged.

"Shh, shh." I heard Alice sooth, but I was terrified it wasnt really her. "Wow, you really are affraid of grave yards. Rosalie, Rosalie! Its me! Your fine!"

She pet my bangs back and put my head on her lap. I cried and opened my eyes. I screamed when I saw it was really her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Emmet-, Em- Em- Emmett!" I cried.

"DID EMMETT DIE!" She screamed. I cried harder, what if he killed himself? "No, hes fine."

"I t-t-t-old Emme-" I gaged.

"Lets get you home!" She said. She carried me from East to West. Landing me on the sofa in the living room. The whole house gatherd around e, not knowing what happend.

"E-E-E-Emm-m-m! Em-m-m-m-met-t-t-t!" I stutterd.

"Emmett left her." Edward said. I still held the rose and ring in my hand. "He left her there. Alone."

"I think I gave her a heart attack or panic attack. Im not sure." Alice said. I couldnt breath if I tried. I was in shock. I was afraid still. I cried more.

"Where?" Carlise asked.

"Rochester Cemetary." Alice answerd and Esme was conforting me in a second. I had no idea why I was afraid of that. But I was. I had dragged Emmett to my fathers.

We couldnt be seen. Or I couldnt. I wore a wig and large hat with a dark veil.

Emmett never left my side. Or I would fall down in fear. Also he was being suportive, but still. Never left my side.

I cried more at the memory of my hero.

"Where is he?" Esme asked.

"Its not clear." Alice said.

I cried more.

"What happend?" She asked.

"I-I w-w-went to b-b-brake up, w-with Henry. A-and he wan-nted me t-to l-leave E-Emmett. I s-said n-n-no. H-he w-wanted to r-run aw-way together. I s-said n-no. H-H-He hit m-me. Then th-threatened y-you and B-Bella. I t-t-told Emmett. H-He got mad." I studderd in fear and pain.

"That explains half the town." Jasper mutterd.

"We ha-ad a f-f-fight. He w-w-won!" I cried.

"What are you talking about?" Esme asked.

"Rose had an affair." Bella informed her.

"Rosalie!" Esme gasped. I cried louder.

"What does he know?" Jasper asked.

"Ev-v-v-verything. He m-made me t-tell him." I panted.

"Does he know we know?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"Why would you tell him that?" Bella asked holdin Nessie tighter. She was sleeping.

"H-He m-made me!" I cried. "I was s-so scared. I l-listened." I had hoped he wouldnt leave me. But he had.

I cried for who knows how long, Jasper and Edward tried to call or text him.

"Where are you? Rose has been crying for the last three hours!" I suddenly heard Jasper say quickly. My head snapped up and I starred at him. I held out my hand for the phone and he pushed it away. I fell back and cried more.

"What?" He asked. "I DONT WANT TO DIE!" He laughed.

He nodded and put the phone down.

I cried at the look on his face.

"Hes in Tennissee. He wants me and Edward to meet him there." He said.

I tried to stand and show I was coming. Edward pushed me back down.

"Only us." Jasper corrected. I cried and nodded as they ran out the door.

"I-I want t-to c-come!" I cried.

Esme craddled me for a while and then Carlise had to go to the hospital, for all the dead bodies Emmett left.

"We are dead now. To the town." Esme said. "Emmett destroyed our half of town. We are going to go missing and it will look like we died like everyone else."

I nodded and Alice picked me up.

"Who died?" I asked.

"Only me and your father survived. We were seen in town eairlier." Esme said.

"I mean in town." I said.

"Enough for a federal investigatition." She said. "Jasper has already broke into the satilite closest to us, to erase anything it saw."

I nodded and ran out with Bella and Alice. I ran and they followed not knowing where, but I knew where I was going.

It took us a day but we got to Tennissee. I ran through our house faster then the others and into the back. I saw Emmett go back and punch Jasper again. I slammed my body into him, with all the force I had and threw him off his feet.

"Stop!" I yelled. He growled at me, but i saw the shock in his eyes. He pushed me off him and threw me back into the clearing.

He walked back out growling. I stood frozen. I had just followed him here and then got in the way of his fight. I preyed he didnt hate me, or his instincts wouldnt stop him. We walked to me, glarring in my eyes. I squeeched and he attached our facees my our lips. I coverd the hand he was holding on my hip, as he moved his hand through my hair. He moved it down my face and gripped my neck.

"Dont _ever_ do that again." He growled in my ear. I nodded and he kissed my neck. He let go of my neck and put his hand on my cheek. He kissed me once more and turned back to Edward, still holding me hand. Bella was now hiddin behind him, and he glarred at Em. I stood as close to him as I could. "I wasnt done with you!"

He growled and Emmett did too. They took a step forward, and I jumped in between them as Edward pushed Bella back, knowing she would too. Emm tried to walk through me but I stood on his feet like I had my father, when learning to dance. He growled at me and I held his wrists, in a failing hope to stop them from hitting Edward. He didnt even pay attention that I was there.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Rose tried to hold my arms down, but I was stronger. I swung one hand to my side, making her go with it. I went to swing at Edward with my other, but she stepped back in my line of fire. The contact with her face cracked it and she rolled across the grass. Alice and Jasper were by her side, then Bella switched with japser. Jasper and Edward tried to drag me away but I struggled to turn and see Rose. She looked hurt but had an understanding look on her face.

"You need to learn control." Jasper growled like a slap in the face. He of all people was telling me this.

"Stop talking to me." I growled and walked away faster.

"Why?" Edward asked. "Because you cant be civilized?"

"No, because I fucking hate you both." I snarled. I looked up. The sky was already purple.

"I think you just cant take the fact you didnt see what the rest of us could." Jasper said.

"SEE WHAT! THAT I DONT FUCKING MAKE MY WIFE HAPPY ENOUGH? BECAUSE I FUCKING DO ALL I CAN! NO MORE THEN HE DID! AND ITS NOT LIKE ANY OF _YOU _WARNED ME!" I yelled falling down. I hated them. I hated Rosalie. I hated myself. I hated everything. It had all fucking gone downhill! I put my head in my lap. I didnt want to live anymore. I clearly did nothing right. I wanted to die. I hated living. It was to hard.

"Em." Edward said.

"WHAT?" I yelled looking up. They both looked at me with pitty. I hated people pittying me! "What ever happend to 'Oh Em, he's our baby brother! He needs the most protection' or 'Emmetts just big because of how small he is on the family tree'. WHAT HAPPEND TO THAT! YOU WANT TO FUCKING JOKE ABOUT ME BEING HELPLESS! FUCKING HELP ME!"

"We are sorry. We didnt know how to tell you. And keep you calm." Edward said.

"We were going to tell you when we went hunting. But she planned on braking it off, and you never came." Jasper said.

"We tried to make her stop. I threatend them both. I had more to lose then she thought she had." Edward said.

"How?" I growled.

"She never planned on you finding out. And if I told, she knew she could lie and you would make yourself believe it." He answerd.

"You had to find out for yourself." Jasper said.

"I love her. I cant live hating her, but loving her makes me sick." I said.

"She loves you. The guilt has been eatting her alive." Jasper said.

"I want to be alone." I mumbled.

"Im sorry." They repeated.

"I WANT TO BE ALONE!" I yelled.

They nodded and walked away.

I dropped my head on my knees. I sat for what felt like hours. I looked up and it was starting to rain. Eairly morning for sure. Almost eight probably. I ran to my sisters new home. I planned on taking her out, and spending the day with her. At the very least. Maybe Jasper was right. She had lived her life. I wouldnt drag it on.

I rememberd her with her pale, baggy skin. Her now, pale blue eyes and short white hair.

I rushed through the lobby, and down the narrow hall. I aprotched my sisters room to see two men carring out a matress. I snuck past them and saw the nurse and woman from the front desk pulling pictures off the wall and putting them in a box.

I looked at the bed which was now empty. I suddenly wished I hadnt come today.

"Where is she?" I asked. They turned and looked at me with a bit of shock.

"Umm... Mr..." The blonde woman from the desk started.

"Cullen." I said.

"Mr. Cullen. Im sorry to tell you, but Mrs. Wilson passed away last night. In her sleep. Old age." She said.

"W-What? No, I-I just talked to her. I was just here." I stutterd.

"Im sorry sir. But these things happen." She said. She walked passed me quietly, then turned. "Here. Its a letter she wrote before she died." She handed me a peice of paper. I looked at it and sat on her bed to read it.

_If you are reading this, then I must be dead. I have lived a very long, happy life, and will miss everyone. I hope my death was peaceful, and prey I will end up happy. _

_Its time for me to join my family. Ive lived the longest, and am also the youngest. My mother and father died around 60 years old. My oldest brother died at the age of 78. My second oldest lived until he was 39. And my last lived only until 20. _

_Im older than 90 now. My life span must longer. Ive been through so much, and cant wait until I see everyone Ive loved and missed for a very long time now. I want everyone to know that I wont have forgotten them, and thank them for the happiest life ever._

_Please dont cry for me, or feel to sad. Ive lived longer then most, and have lived my full life. But all things have to end sometimes. No matter how wonderful. Im going somewhere better now. I will miss everyone so much, and wish you all the best._

_-With love, Taylor Anne McCarty Wilson._

I felt a hand run over my shoulder and up to my hair. I could smell who it was.

"Shes gone." I mumbled.

"Shes in a better place now." Rose said, kissing the top of my head.

"There gone. My whole family. Gone." I gasped.

"So is mine." She said. As much as I didnt want to be anywhere near her, I wanted her around. I stared at the letter. It was in her hand writing. Only more shaky.

"My full past, is complely gone." I said. "And no one knew how I felt."

She kissed my head again. "She did. Edward told me about last night. You have always been the best brother around. People die Emmett. Its a part of life. At least you had a chance to say goodbye. But we all miss our families. You shouldnt have said that to Edward. The same thing happend to him. And without Carlise chancing it with him. None of us would have had a chance. You wouldnt have had the chance to say goodbye. The bear would have killed you. Royce would have killed me. I think we distracted her, but Bella would have been crushed by the van. No one would have died happy. But now we can. When we want and should. We cant have much out of it, but its our only second chance. If I had know where to find them, I would have been with my brothers on thier death beds too. Taylor died knowing you cared. That you were happy. That was enough."

I looked over at her. She had never talked about this life in a good way before. She kissed my forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rosalie POV**

I brought Taylors things home, without anyone noticing. I left them with the papers and stuff, the boys had stolen.

Emmett had gone somewhere with Jasper and Edward, saying he needed more time. When I asked when they would be back they shrugged. I had looked at Emmett who told me last time it took two years to understand fully, what I had done. Maybe it would take longer this time. I cried for a while.

It killed me hearing that. I wanted to be there for him. Any other day I would have been. I screwed life up.

Alice walked in with the phone to her head.

"Yes... Okay... We will... Thank you, bye!" She said.

"Who was that?" Bella asked.

"Kate. We are going to move to Alaska until we find a new place." She said.

"Whats all this?" Bella asked looking around the house. It was like I was looking back in time. A simple time. I smiled.

"Our life. Before even Alice or Jasper came along. Thats where Edward got his first hand radeo. And that... Thats where Carlise changed Emmett." I walked upstairs with them. Into a room. They looked at a few pictures. "This is where he changed. He woke up there. When he first woke up. On his first hunt, he brought me back daisies and said they were as pretty as my eyes. We made a daisy chain I wore for days." I grinned at the memory. He was my hero.

"This is where he told me he loved me, and the house, that all my fears of Royce, left. And still havn't come back. I know he will always protect me." I smiled.

"Is this you?" Bella asked.

I looked at a black and white photo. It had a small child, with light long, curled hair, holding flowers to a camera. You could see her eyes sparkled.

"Yes. When I was a child." I smiled.

"You were so cute!" Alice cheered.

"Were?" I grinned.

"Now, your too gorgeous to be cute!" She smiled. She looked at her phone then looked at me. "Lets go! We should be half way to Alaska by now!"

We ran. It took a day to get to Canada, and almost two to get to Alaska.

We ran into a random room where Alice sat me down.

She started colmbing through my hair.

"Whats this about?" I grinned not caring.

"You dont want to look ugly do you?" She asked.

"No." I mutterd. She curled my hair and clipped my bands back. She put me in a pretty long white dress.

I groaned, not in the mood.

"Do you want to have Emmett drooling over you?" She asked.

"Yes." I said. She put a dimond crown in my hair.

"Come with me!" She cheered then pulled me. I saw myself in a mirror. The dress was long and eligant. Tight and strapless. It showed layers over the rimm. She pushed a pile of white roses in my hand, surounding one red one in the center.

Carlise stood by a closed door. I gave them both a strange look. Carlise was wearing a tux. They opened the door smiling, and I was flushed with classical music and violines. I held on Carlises arm and walked into a wonderland of white and flowers. Chairs lined with people stood in formal wear smiling at me. At the end of a long isle I saw Emmett in a tux, smiling at me widly. I gasped. I walked along, smiling hugly. I wanted to run and hug him. Kiss him all over and thank him for being here.

Carlise held me back smiling. I grinned wider when Emmett grabbed my hand and kissed it. I smiled and walked next to him.

"This is our second chance. To start it all over." He said.

Carlise stood as the minister. Talking at my suprise wedding. I looked down at my white gown. I looked like an angle. Carlise spoke but I couldnt hear him. I stared at my amazing husband.

"I love you." I smiled.

"Vows." Carlise said.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale," Emmett started. "Since the second I first saw you, I knew you were my angle. My life. The one I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with. I have always loved you. You are the most beautiful, sweetest, funniest, and best person I have ever met. I vow to stay faithful, respectful, and I will devote the rest of my existance trying to make you as happy as I can. Like you already have. You are the best thing I have ever had the privilage of being near or with. I vow to always protect and love you, to always listen and care. I ask nothing in return, but that you love me, as much as I love you."

I smiled widly and he winked.

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen," I followed. "I love you more then the world. You couldnt force me to leave your side. I promise I will never stray, or show you anything less then the top amount of respect. Thats what you deserve. I love you. Everything about you. Your smile, your eyes, your face, your hair, your _body_. You are perfect in any and every way possible. You are the funniest, nicest, most caring thing I ever found dieing in the forest." Everyone giggled and he grinned. "The happest, luckiest day of my life, was when you said you loved me. I still remember every moment with you perfectly. I vow to never forget how perfect, and amazing you are. I never have and never will. You are the life, I always wanted and hopped for. You could think of me any way you could ever want, but I will never leave you. Never disapear. And I will be by your side through the thickest and thinest of any situation. I will never stop loving you, and prey you never stop either."

The crowed clapped and Emmett grinned.

"You may now exchange rings." Carlise said.

Emm pulled out his rings from his pocket and put them on my fingure. I looked at the flowers and pulled out the red one. At the end was his ring. I pulled it off and slid it on his fingure.

"You may now kiss the bride." Carlise anounced. Emmett leaned in and pulled my face to his. Our lips danced together for a minute.

We said hello to most the geusts who had fun at the reseption. Emmett and I ran off to a mountian we discoverd in the 40s. We sat at the edge doing nothing, just staring at the view of the night.

"So your noy leaving me?" I asked.

"Not today." He laughed. He pulled somthing from his pocket. "This will decide it though."

It was a small video camera.

"Henry used this as a securaty camera. So he looked prepared when company comented." He explained. "It has most your time with him on here."

He opened the little screen. My heart stopped. My life was about to end. He fast forwarded until I came in, then hit play.

I put my face in his shoulder and he hugged me there with his other arm. I heard where he started from and the memory killed me.

_"Are you going to tell Emmett?" _

_"I have to." _

_"You dont have to do anything!" _

_"I love him." _

_"Does he love you?" _

Emmett growled and squeezed me closer.

_"More then anything!" _

_"Not enough to stay with you no matter what." _

_"No. No!" _

_"Stop!" _

He put his hand on my head and held it to his chest.

_"I can love you right, Mrs. Rose." _

_"I love Emmett! He is my soul mate! Id die without him!" _

_"He will never love you like I can!" _

He growled louder.

_"Get away from me!" _

_"I will always love you. Never move on." _

_"Stop! __I cant do this! Im married to Emmett!" _

_"You can do whatever you want." _

_"I love him." _

_"Do you? Do you really?" _

_"Ofcourse!" _

_"Get off me if you cant show some respect." _

_"So I can if im nice?"_

Emmett huffed meaning 'no.'

_"Are you going to tell Emmett?" _

_"I have to... But I wont. And this wont ever happen again." _

He fast forworded it a bit more, until Edward had barged in. He watched us all fight. He didnt like it.

"I owe Edward an apolagie." He said.

"I do to." I mutterd.

The video continued to us having sex and Emm froze watching it. He clearly didnt want to, but couldnt help it. I cried the whole time.

The video ended with us breaking up. He crushed it under his hands and looked at me.

"I love you Emmett. I never wanted that to happen." I cried.

"We are starting over, Rose." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." He smiled weakly. "With new rules. That will last at least 50 years. You ask me before leaving. You tell me everything about every realtionship, with anybody! If this or something like this happens again, and I dont know about it, I will not let you in public, or even see people again. You stay by me. You stay where you can hear. And the last thing... You will never make me hate myself for hurting you again."

I nodded in agreement.

"Kiss me Emmett Cullen." I pushed. He pulled our bodies together. I love you. I thought. Some went their full lives without what I have, and here I am being gretty.

He attached our lips and didnt let me out of his grip. Like I knew he never would again.


End file.
